


Salvation

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: Just another story about how Kara and Lena deal with the aftermath of the revelation and how they find their way back to one another.





	1. When all the boxes are ripped

Hurt. Angry. Sorrowful. Bitter. Frustrated. Wrecked. Heartbroken. All these words with different meaning have one thing in common at this moment. They describe accurately the confusing feelings that Lena Luthor is feeling whilst she puts down-or crash down her glass on the photo frame who was showing a picture of she, Kara and Alex.

She is also kind-of drunk on the top of everything, but at least this state could pass quickly.

It's been a few days since she had discovered that the person she trusted with her life had been lying to her all these times, making her look like the most stupid fool of any planet.

She is mad at Kara, and she is mad at herself too. How it was even possible that all those years, she didn't notice that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are the same person? She's been in close contact with both of them for the past three years. Sharing hugs with Kara on a regular basis, while Supergirl was catching her every time she was falling from somewhere. And then, there is the way both of them fight for her every single time the whole world seems to be against her.

She hates to admit it but a part of herself understand why Kara didn't tell her the truth when she first met her, she needed her secret identity and of course she couldn't go around telling everyone she met that she is an alien from another planet. But still, it hurts. Because Lena isn't just a person amounts everyone else, she is Kara's best friend. She could have told her truth once they got close, once she would have trusted her. But maybe, Kara didn't trust her and fooled her with their friendship too?

Lena doesn't know what to think anymore, she doesn't even know what to feel. The only thing she knows is that, she is bleeding emotionally and all her precious tiny boxes keep being brutally ripped one after another. She is cursing herself for her bad habits to burying all the feelings that could stop her to function properly, now they are all coming back at the same time and her brain is a wreck mess, like her heart.

At first, she tried to cope with the revelation that Kara is Supergirl, like she always does with everything. Wrapping everything in a box, making sure to close it perfectly and keep going on with her life as if her world hasn't been turned upside down. It has worked...Until the game night where she realized bitterly that no one was honest with her. She wondered if all the friendships she shared with them were even real.

She feels lost and alone, and she isn't able to close her eyes anymore, neither does she can close her stupid boxes, no matter how much she wants to. All she can do is bursting into tears in the middle of her office, grateful to have told her assistant that no one was allowed to disturb her, unless someone threatens to end the world. Her own world already crashed brutally and that was enough.

Her face is buried in her shaking hands while the tears she tried to choke back are finally released.

* * *

 

Her sobs start to calm down when she hears a voice,"Lena ?"

_Kara._ Of course, Kara Danvers was the only person who was allowed to enter into her office, under whatever circumstances.

Lena wipes her tears quickly while she tries to regain her composure as she gets-up from her chair. If she can't put her feelings into her boxes, she can at least puts a mask to cover the pain she feels on her face. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this, especially not the person who betrayed her and unconsciously opened her deepest wounds.

She stares at Kara with a neutral expression, she could have fooled her if Kara wouldn't have seen her, face buried in her hands while her shoulders were shaking and her whole body shivered under the heavyweight her heart carried.

"Are you okay?" Kara asks, already cursing herself for the stupidity of her question. Clearly, Lena doesn't seem okay. She looks down when her attention is suddenly grabbed by the sight of the shattering glass of the photo frame, she doesn't miss the glass of scotch over it, who was probably the weapon used.

She looks up into Lena's direction, and with the way her best friend is looking at her in this instant, Kara is hitting by the realization that she is probably too late to reveal her most important secret. She doesn't know how, but she has already been exposed.

"You know?" she asks in a whisper, more as a confirmation of something she already suspect than like a question she desperately needs the answer to.

"That you are Supergirl? That you've been lying to me for years? That you betrayed me like everyone I've been stupid enough to trust? That's you've fooled me with your friendship?"

Kara has a lump in her throat, she tries to make it go, she swallows hard. She wants to cry, but she feels like she's not allowed to do that. She is the one who has hurt her best friend in the worst way possible. She feels that she is not allowed to be hurt right now. If she would have been honest years ago, they wouldn't be in this situation today. She blames herself, like she always does. If Lena doesn't want to have her in her life anymore, she would accept it, even if that would hurt like hell. She wishes she could go back in time and do things differently, but she can't.

Her eyes are glossy as she tries to hold back her tears while she explains with a shaking voice. "I trust you Lena, and our friendship is real...I didn't lie about this. I just wanted to wait until the time was right to tell you the truth…I was going to do it today."

"It's easy to say that, now that I already know." Lena says, resentful.

"Please, Lena... let me explains." Kara says, her voice is breaking. "Our friendship means everything to me."

"If that was true, you would have been honest with me years ago."

"I couldn't... It's not something I can disclose to everyone but...I trust you Lena... It was a torture to hide the truth from you these past weeks. I tried to be there for you both as Supergirl and Kara Danvers, but no matter how much powers I can have, I can't duplicate myself. That's what make me realize that I needed to be honest…Because you deserve to know it…I tried to tell you when we were in Kasnia, but you already was hurting so bad by Eve's betrayal... so, I just felt, that at this moment you needed your best friend more than the truth."

Kara finishes her speech with some tears who slip from her eyes.

Lena's heart break even more at this vision, she's mad at Kara but seeing her in pain doesn't make her feel better, it's quite the opposite actually. She wants to hug her, she would want to hold her close to her heart while she would say that everything's gonna okay, she would want to say that she forgives her and that nothing has changed. But she would like meaning it before saying it. Unfortunately she doesn't know how long that's gonna take for her heart to heal. Even if deeply in her soul, she knows that one day she would forgive her, because Kara isn't like every other person of her life, Kara is the first person who've always been there for her, and she knows she'll always will be.

_"Now you have someone who will stand up for you, always."_

_"I will always protect you. I promise"_

_"I'm always gonna be here for you."_

She can hear Kara's voice in her head, and she can feel that her best friend meant every word she said.

Lena stays silent whilst Kara starts sobbing quietly.

Lena can't stand this sight any longer, she reaches to take Kara in her arms.

Kara is taken aback by this reaction, she expected more a fist in the nose than a hug. But she gladly accepts it and wraps her arms tightly around Lena. She nuzzles in the embrace and wishes it could last forever, but Lena is already pulling away.

But Lena is still close to her, and softly puts her hands on Kara's face, before she slowly wipes her tears.

They stare deeply at each other in silence before Kara breaks it and whispers,"I didn't expect that..."

"What did you expected?"

"I thought you would throw me away from your office...I thought you would punch me in the face."

"I considered punching you in the face... but if I do that, I think it's me who will be hurt the most." Lena chuckles.

Lena laugh is enough to make Kara feels that they will be okay, even if that would take some time for both of them to heal.

"I feel bad to have broken the glass of our photo frame." Lena says, quietly.

"I'll buy you another." Kara smiles. "We can even take another picture. What do you think about a movie night at my apartment tonight?"

"I'm not sure I can do that, Kara." Lena says with a sad smile.

"Yeah...I imagine you must be busy. Another time?"

"It's not that, I'm not busy tonight...I'm just...not ready to hangout with you as if nothing happened. I'm still mad and hurt and I think I need some time alone to heal and move forward."

"I understand." Kara says, while she fakes a smile."Tell me if I can do something to help you to get better."

"The only thing you can do right now is giving me the space I need."

"Okay..." Kara says as she looks down.

"Don't be angry at me, please." Lena pleaded.

"I'm not angry, trust me...I understand, it's just...I'm gonna miss you."

"You're gonna miss me too." Lena smiles."But it's better to do that now, so we can have the friendship we're meant to have."

"You're right." Kara says, more hopeful. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Lena smiles.

Lena watches Kara going away, as she said, she is still wounded, but she is also relieves that things are more clear now. She just hopes her heart isn't going to make her waiting too long to heal.

* * *

 

Kara gets out of L-corp with tears streaming down her face, her heart is pounding too fast, it's painful, she presses her palm on it, as if that's could make it slow down, while she struggles to breathe. She doesn't understand what she's feeling, the confrontation didn't go as bad as she feared. Lena seems to be on the right path to forgive her, even if she needs some distance. Maybe it's just that, she is afraid of all the time she would have to live without her best friend by her side every day. She wipes her tears quickly and doesn't even take the time to change into her suit before flying to her apartment. She flies so fast that no one could be able to notice her in the sky.

She is in her apartment since thirty minutes, she's pacing back and forth while her heart refuses to slow down but at least she isn't crying anymore. That's until she spots a picture of she and Lena on a piece of furniture. She takes the photo frame in her hand and caresses Lena's face while her tears are coming back. She remembers clearly the day this picture has been taken. A part of herself wishes she could go back to this time but the other part doesn't because that's would means still lying to Lena, and she still would feel terribly guilty for that. Lena deserves better than a friendship including lies. She takes a deep breath, _"Everything is gonna be okay. Lena is gonna take all time necessary she needs to heal, and she will get back to me afterwards. It's alright. Everything's gonna be fine."_ She repeats like a mantra until she starts to believe it.

* * *

 

Three weeks, it's been three weeks since the last time Kara saw Lena. Three long weeks without any lunch break together, without spontaneous friendly visit at each other office, without any movie night together.

Twenty-one day without any phone calls or text messages, twenty-one day without knowing how Lena was doing, twenty-one day being so worried about her best friend that she even forgot to be worried about herself.

Three terrible weeks without Lena being present at any game night. Kara was happy to team-up with Alex, but without Lena by her side she felt like a part of herself was missing, and the worst part? She had no idea when this part would get back.

The game night at Kara's apartment was coming to an end, Alex was about to left with Kelly until her girlfriend stopped her, "Maybe you should stay with your sister tonight, she doesn't look fine."

"I know." Alex sighed. "I don't know what to do...Since Lena took her distance, it's like… she closed herself, maybe I should go talking to her..." She stopped when she saw Kelly's disapproval expression."What?"

"I think it's not a good idea, Lena hasn't been betrayed only by Kara, but by all of you. So, if you try to talk to her, I think that's just going to make it worse. I don't know her well, but I think it's better if you all give her some time."

"You're right." Alex smiled."Since you always have good advices, can you tell me what can I do for my sister?"

"Just be there for her, like you always are." Kelly smiled. "I'm not bold enough to mention it to her directly but maybe doing a therapy could be good for her. Maybe it's not just the situation with Lena that's make her feel like this, maybe it's all the weight she has on her shoulders that's starting to be too heavy."

Alex pondered what her girlfriend says for a few seconds,"You're really great at understanding people struggles."

"That's my job." Kelly says.

"Right!" Alex smiled."When you suggest a therapy for Kara, you mean it with you or with someone else?"

"I can do it, if she wants it." Kelly answered. "Or that could be with someone else, if she rather wants that. But that could be more complicated and less efficient if she can't be totally opens, you know...about Supergirl."

"I'll talk to her." Alex says.

Kelly watched Kara one last time, before kissing Alex and leaving the apartment.

* * *

 

Kara sits down on the couch with a sigh of despair, life without Lena by her side is harder that she would have thought, she tries every day to resonate herself, this situation is not gonna last forever, but sometimes she can hardly believe in the possibility of getting back the close friendship she has dreamed to have since she landed on earth.

But no matter what she's feeling, she has to be okay, she's a superhero, she has no other choice but being strong. That what she tells herself every day to keep going, the whole world count on her after all.

Her attention is grabbed by the photo of she and Lena, she stares at it every day, wondering how long it's gonna take for them to find each other again. She looks forward for the day they could take another picture who will represent their friendship who was now free from any lies and secrets.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Alex sitting next to her until she hears her voice, "Do you want to talk?"

Kara turns off her attention from the photo frame and looks at her sister before saying quietly, "I don't know what to talk about."

"Well...We can talk about what you're feeling, about Lena and everything that's happened these last months or...everything that's happened since forever."

Kara frowns when she asks,"Did you become therapist?"

"No, I'm your sister and I love you...But now that you mention it, what do you think about doing a real therapy with someone actually trained to help you cope with everything you could feel?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." Kara sighed. "I couldn't even be honest about who I really am so, I don't think that's would be useful."

"With Kelly you could be honest about everything."

"Maybe...but, talking about all my issues to your girlfriend is kind of weird, I think."

"Kelly is very professional and competent, think about it at least, please. That's really could help you."

"I will." Kara assures."Now I would really like to take my mind off of everything for a while."

"I let you pick the movie."

"You stay with me tonight?" Kara asks.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex smiles.

After starting the movie, Kara puts a soft blanket on she and Alex before laying her head on her sister's shoulder, and for a while the weight of the world felt less heavy.

* * *

 

Kara spent the last four days thinking about the conversation she had with Alex after the most recent game night. Her sister has been kind enough to respect her personal space and didn't bring-up this subject again. Alex probably waited for her to be ready to talk about that and didn't want her to feel pressured about the therapy.

After another sleepless night, staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking about all the things she could have done differently to make everything better. She realized how bad she actually felt and couldn't stop to feel guilty about that, she was a superhero, she wasn't supposed to be weak. But whatever, she pushed this thought deeply on the back of her mind before dialing Kelly's number.

The next day, Kara and Alex entered silently the waiting room of Kelly's psychologist office and took a seat.

Kara scanned the room, she liked the way Kelly had decorated it, it's make the place warm and safe, like her. She couldn't stop the thoughts of someone else who make her feel warm and safe to come back in her mind, in this instant she would trade her powers in a heartbeat for a hug from Lena Luthor. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked-down.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks, worried.

"I don't know what I feel." Kara answers, quietly.

"Well, that's for figuring things out that you are here." Alex says while she puts her hand over Kara's.

"Yeah..." Kara whispers.

Alex was about to say something when she was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She picks up the phone and talk to her interlocutor for maybe one minute before hanging-up and turning to her sister, "It was the DEO, there was..."

"Go." Kara interrupts her."I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Kara smiles."Duty comes first."

"No, you come first."

Kara was about to reply when the office's door opened. "Are you ready?" Kelly asks with a smile.

Kara nods before getting-up from the chair.

Before going, Alex pulls her sister for a tight hug and whispers in her ear,"I'm proud of you."

Kara squeezed her sister gently in her arms before pulling away from her.

With one last look to Alex and one last smile from her sister, Kara knew everything will be okay. She may be will be alone in therapy, but she knows that no matter what Alex will always be by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this first chapter I'll be happy to know it, so reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated. ;)


	2. Healing

Kara is sitting silently in front of Kelly since a while, if her calculation based on the sound of the clock ticking is correct, it's actually been forty minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

Kelly is looking at her with kindness and probably waits for her to start talking, but Kara doesn't know where to start. Her brain is coursing with so many thoughts that it's makes her heart speed-up.

She looks down as she whispers, "I'm sorry to make you waste your time."

"You're not wasting my time." Kelly replies with a smile.

"I came here to talk about my issues but I can't find anything to say, that's make me feel guilty."

After a few seconds of silence, Kelly says,"You seem to feel guilty about a lot of things."

"You have no idea." Kara mutters.

"Do you know why you feel like this?"

"I think I always felt like this, but it's got worse when Lena found out the truth about me."

"Do you know why?"

"Not really, it's just...Everything's my fault." Kara says with a trembling voice.

"Why do you think that?"

"I hid that I'm Supergirl for years, I pretended to be someone I'm not... I lied to her every day. I'm surprised that she doesn't hate me more than that... But maybe she does and that's why I didn't hear from her since then….I just wish that I could go back in time, so, I could do everything differently and give her the friendship she deserves."

"You can't do that unfortunately, but you can work on what is happening now."

"I don't know what to do." Kara says."I just feel...stuck."

"But you keep moving anyway." Kelly smiles.

"I have to...the whole world count on me." Kara says.

"How do feel about that?"

"About what?" Kara frowns.

"About being a superhero." Kelly smiles.

"Well." Kara pauses for a few seconds before saying, "I like that...Most of the times. I like striving to be a symbol of hope in a world who desperately needs someone like that. I feel like helping people is my mission, I don't know who I am without this."

"I see." Kelly smiles. "If you don't mind me saying that, I feel that you focus too much on the rest of the world and that's make you forget yourself."

"What do you mean by I forget myself?" Kara asks with a frown.

"I don't know you since a long time but from what I've seen, I think you don't take the time to analyze your feelings and therefore you don't take the time necessary to process your emotions, and that's could explain why you feel stuck right now." Kelly explains. "You said you like being a superhero most of the times, when don't you like it?"

"Well I...sometimes I feel like everything is too much and I just want to hide somewhere and waiting for someone to save the day instead of being the one everyone counts on." Kara says as she looks down.

"You don't have to feel ashamed about that."

"I feel like I do...I'm not supposed to feel like this." Kara sighed.

"How do you think you're supposed to feel?"

"I'm supposed to be strong all the times, I have to be able to find a solution for every problem and I want to be able to save everyone and fix everything."

"No one can do that, no even a superhero."

"But the whole world expect that from me." Kara mutters.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's not fair...I think it's asking too much from one person." Kara sighed.

"I completely agree with you." Kelly smiles."I think the most important thing to do now is to remove the heavyweight you have on your shoulders or at least...making it less heavy."

"How?"

"I don't know yet...but we're gonna figuring that out." Kelly smiles before checking the hour."I think that will be all for today. Do you have something you want to talk about before we conclude?"

"uhm...I..I don't know. I have so many things on my mind right now."

"I understand. The first session is always kind of hectic." Kelly smiles."Try to put some of your thoughts in order until next time."

"I will." Kara says with a smile and for the first time in forever it was a genuine one.

After she headed outside, Kara decided to walk instead of flying. She was walking down the street when her phone vibrated, she smiles when she sees it's a phone call from Alex.

She doesn't even have the time to say anything that her sister already asks,"How did it go?"

"It went well." Kara smiles."You were right, your girlfriend is really competent, I see her again next week."

* * *

 

After her first appointment with Kelly, Kara spent a more peaceful week in her mind. She still thought a lot about Lena, but she was now able to think about herself too, and that was a good step in the right direction.

And here she was, back in front of her therapist when Kelly asks with a smile,"So, how are you doing?"

"I don't know if I'm really much better but I'm able to think about my own well-being...sometimes."

"That's a good thing, already." Kelly smiles.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Is there something precise you want to talk about?"

Kara took a few seconds to think before saying,"I'm tired of feeling guilty about everything."

"That's understandable, about what do you feel guilty the most?"

"So many things." Kara sighed. "For instance I feel guilty about being so weak that I need a therapy..."

"Do you really think going to therapy is a sign of weakness?"

"Uhm...its...maybe. I feel like it is for me." Kara stammers.

"It's kinda an insult for my job, don't you think?... I'm kidding." Kelly chuckles when she sees Kara's embarrassed expression. "Actually a lot of people have misconceptions about what therapy is really about, mainly because mental struggles are often not taken seriously but that's another problem. It's actually extremely brave to seek out for the help you need and no you're not weak for needing that help."

Kara pondered what Kelly just said before talking more about her internal struggles, "I also feel guilty to be hurt. Especially about what happened with Lena." She says as she looks down.

"Do you want to talk about her for a while?"

Kara can feel the lump in her throat coming back at the thought of the person she misses the most right now, when she says with a shaking voice,"I'm not sure it's a good idea. I don't want to be a crying mess again."

"That's could make you feel better."

"This messy situation between us right now in entirely my fault, because I betrayed her, so I feel like I'm not allowed to feel miserable because of that… she's probably feels even worse than me…" Kara explains as her eyes are glossy.

"This is not a competition of who has the worst, Kara. You don't have to make a list of valid reasons to allow yourself to feel what you feel. If you're hurt, you're hurt. That's all. And the best thing you can do now is to accept your pain and allowing yourself to feel it. That's the beginning of the healing process."

"So, does it mean that I should stop yelling at myself in my mind to get over it every time I feel bad about anything and that I shouldn't minimize the depth of my wounds?" Kara asks while she adjusts her glasses.

"Indeed." Kelly smiles.

"Well...I think that's gonna take some work." Kara sighed.

"Of course, healing is not something that can happen overnight."

"How can I stop blaming myself for everything?" Kara asks as she fidgets in her seat.

"Developing healthy coping mechanism is the key. When you realize that you're falling back into your old habits of self-blame, try to break your train of thought. One of the most efficient way is to send a positive message to your brain."

"Like what?" Kara frowns.

"Well, that's could sound stupid but tell yourself that no matter how much you can be strong, you can't control everything that is happening in this world and even if you can truly make the world a better place you can't fix everything all the times. Learn to let go when you can't do anything else." Kelly explains.

"I guess, I can try that." Kara says."But what if that doesn't work?"

"There is also another option, who is distracting your mind. For example, focus on something you love, like watch your favorite movie or dance in your apartment at the sound of your favorite song. Or you can also count on those you love to help you feel better."

"I often try to avoid that, I don't want to risk making the people I love to feel bad too."

"I can't tell that it's surprise me." Kelly smiles. "You're able to do anything for those you love, why does it never cross your mind that these people also want to be there for you? Sometimes we're stronger together."

"El mayarah." Kara mutters.

"What?" Kelly frowns.

"That's means stronger together in Kryptonian." Kara explains. "On Krypton I've been taught that to accept help from people is not a shame, it's an honor."

"Look like Kryptonian are a wise people." Kelly smiles.

"For some things, I guess." Kara says. "But for some reasons that I ignore, I seem to have forgotten this."

"You will just have to learn it again." Kelly smiles.

* * *

 

Since she started her therapy, Kara wasn't spending as much sleepless night as she used to. She was able to get some rest but that didn't stop the nightmares to intrude in her mind, even if these nightmares felt more like old memories that she had tried to erase. She saw her parents putting her in the pod, she saw Krypton exploding shortly after that. She saw herself in that pod where she spent years without knowing if she could ever get out of it. Even if she was dreaming, she could still felt in her sleep the exact same pain she felt while her pod wandered through space until it stuck her in the phantom zone. The feeling of being completely lonely and the silence who had surrounded her for all those years were the worst parts.

She wakes up brutally as she struggles to breathe, her heart is pounding so much that she can hear it and even feel it in her head.

She lights on the light before sitting down on her bed. Her legs are close to her chest while her arms are wrapped around them. She hides her face against her knees as she starts crying silently. After a few minutes, her sobs calmed, she sniffed before getting up to search a tissue.

She was terrified to go back in her bedroom, to be alone in the silence. She thought about what Kelly told her at their last session, she wasn't in the mood to watch a movie, she knew that wouldn't be enough to distract her, it was four am so of course dancing in her apartment wasn't a option, she didn't have the energy for that anyway. Only the last advice was left, counting on those she loves. She took a deep breath and dialed Alex's number.

* * *

 

Lena was tossing and turning in her bed since three hours, she struggled with insomnia since as long as she could remember, but this issue has become worse since she found out the truth about Kara. She knew that there was no way she could fall asleep tonight, she grunted before pulling the sheets away from her and getting-up.

She takes a soft blanket to keep her company before going to the balcony of her penthouse. She looks up in the sky, who was full of stars. For some unknown reasons, stars make her think of Kara. Maybe because stars make the night sky more beautiful the same way Kara has made her life more beautiful all those years.

The more the time passed, the less Kara's betrayal hurt her, she understands more why her best friend acted the way she did, she was less mad too. But unfortunately that didn't stop all her other wounds to still be wide opens while they keep bleeding in a hurtful way.

Even if she was feeling a little better these last weeks, she still felt gloomy and lonely. She knew she needed help to get over all the shit that happened to her all those years, maybe it was time for her to get back to her friends, she just hoped they would still want her in their team. Especially one of them.

She looks up at the brightest star of the sky and decided that for the night it was named Kara. She smiles at the thought of her best friend, yeah, it was time to go back home.

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Lena was planning to go seeing Kara today, she was getting ready when a knock to her door interrupted her.

When she opened the door and sees who was on the other side, she felt her deepest anger and resentment coursing through her veins. "What are you doing here?!"

"This is not a way to greet your mother, honey".

"You didn't answer my question." Lena says.

"I came here to make peace."

"And you expect me to just trust you?" Lena scoffs.

"Please, let me come in at least." Lillian pleaded.

Lena sighed before letting her mother entering her penthouse.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Do you even really care about my feelings?" Lena asks, suspicious.

"Of course I do, I love you." Lillian says. "I have changed Lena and I want to be better for you."

"How I'm supposed to believe you?" Lena scoffs.

Lillian sighed before explaining herself, "What happened to Lex, what he did...That's made me realize that I've been unfair with you all these years. You're the one I should have protected more… I should have been on your side. And I'm sorry for the way I hurt you…I promise if you are agree to give me another chance, I'll won't disappoint you."

"You have no idea how much I want to believe you." Lena says, with a downcast voice.

"If you want to make sure that I'm telling the truth, why don't you put back the truth-seeker around my arm."

"You're serious?" Lena frowns.

"Yes. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with that thing with me if that's means that I can be part of your life."

Lena paused for a few seconds, pondering her decision when she finally sighed,"Fine...Let's do this."

Lena was annoyed that her plan for the day has been ruined, she always hated when things didn't go the way she planed them. Her visit to Kara would have to wait, for now, she needed to make a stop at the DEO.

* * *

 

 Lena is walking in the DEO, it's the first time she comes back here since she found out that Kara is Supergirl. She looks everywhere, nothing has changed. She wonders where her friends are when she hears a voice behind her, "Lena?"

She stops at this sound and turns around and says quietly, "Alex..."

Alex smiles at her as she asks,"How are you doing? Do you need something?"

Lena deliberately ignore the question about "how she is doing," she doesn't even really know it anyway and answers the next question, "I need the truth-seeker again...My mother came to me this morning, she says she wants us to make peace and all that but there's no way I can trust her that easily."

"You can take anything you need." Alex smiles.

"Thank you." Lena says before starting to go.

"Uhm...Lena?"

Lena sighed slightly before turning around again,"Yes..."

"It's good to see you again." Alex smiles.

Lena doesn't say anything, she just nods with a little smile.

* * *

 

At the third session, Kara gets deeper into what she's feeling, talking about all the things that she had kept for herself all these years, mainly because she didn't want to annoy everyone and being a burden to others. But for once she doesn't have to hold back anything, because Kelly is more than willing to listen to her, of course that's her job but Kara can tell by the way she's looking at her that she care about her and really wants to help her to get better. So, she talks about her life on Krypton, about what she felt when she lost everything, she doesn't hide the kind of resentment she sometimes feels against her parents.

"Do you feel like your parents gave you up?"

"In some way...Even if I understand why they did it but that doesn't stop the fact that I have been alone in a pod for twenty-four years, thinking I would have been stuck like this forever until I landed on earth."

"What did you feel when you landed here?"

"I..." Kara paused for a few seconds before saying, "It was kind of rocky...I had to hide who I really was. I had all these powers that I could barely control but I had to find a way to hide them anyway."

"Was it the most difficult part?"

"I don't know what was the most difficult thing. It wasn't only having powers that was hard, it was...I don't know how to explain that." Kara sighed.

"It's okay, take your time." Kelly smiles.

"I don't know if that's make sense but being an alien doesn't only give me powers...I feel like it also make my brain work very differently than humans." Kara explains. "I'm more able to deal with that now than when I was a teen, mainly because I spend a lot of time kind of studying how humans functioned, trying to adapt myself to this world without drawing too much attention on me."

"Did it work?"

"For the most part yes...Even if that didn't stop everyone at school to make fun of me when I was being too weird. If I wouldn't have had Alex, I think I would have felt very lonely and everything would have been so much harder." She couldn't stop the little smile to take place on her face every time she mentions Alex. "She filled the hollowness I had in my heart when I landed here, even if things haven't been easy at the start. But once we got close, we never let go of each other. I can't imagine how my life would have been without her, or without all the incredible persons I've met here, humans or aliens...Even if I'm an alien I feel like my place is on earth."

"Is that the reason you didn't stay on Argo City when you find out your mom was still alive?"

"I think so. When I've been reunited with my mom it has been one of the moment where I've been the happiest. But the few days I've lived as Kara Zor-El, normal citizen of Argo City, made me realized that my place wasn't there anymore. I was meant to live on earth with the family I've chosen, balancing my life between being Kara Danvers and Supergirl."

After a few minutes of silence, Kelly says with a smile."You've made a lot of progress today."

"Really? I did?" Kara asks as she wrinkled her forehead.

"Yes, the first time you came here you told me you felt like your mission on earth was to help people. Today you say you was meant to live on earth as Kara and Supergirl and you talked about Kara first, which means that you start thinking about yourself more and that's a very good thing." Kelly smiles. "I'm proud of you and you should be too."

* * *

 

At Kara's apartment the Danvers sisters are watching TV while they eat pizza. Alex can't stop shifting on the couch and Kara can clearly see that something is bugging her sister.

She stares at her sister, waiting for her to talk about what bothering her when Alex asks,"What?"

"I can see that something bug you, are you going to tell me what is it?"

Alex sighed before saying,"You seem to feel better these last weeks, I don't want to say something that could risk making you erase all the progress you've made."

Alex doesn't need to say more for Kara to understand,"Is this about Lena?" she asks as a confirmation.

Alex nods,"She came at the DEO today."

"Is she okay?"

"Uhm...She looked fine."

"Did she asked about me?"

"She didn't stay long you know...she just needed to borrow the truth-seeker."

"For what?" Kara frowns.

"Her mother came to her this morning, she wants to rebuild their relationship from what I gathered but Lena has still a hard time to trust her, which is understandable."

"What?" Kara exclaims."You mean Lillian Luthor is probably with her right now?"

"Probably...What's the problem Kara?"

"Lillian Luthor is one of the most dangerous person of all the planets combined...I have to do something." Kara says as she gets-up quickly.

Alex knows it's useless to try to resonate her sister... When it comes to Lena's safety, Kara only listen her heart, always.

So, she just watched Kara using her super-speed while she changed into her Supergirl suit before flying through the window.

* * *

 

Kara flew fast until Lena's penthouse, the brunette was on her balcony with a red blanket around her, she seemed to stargaze when Kara landed in front of her.

Lena is astonished to see her best friend, she stares at her speechless when Kara start rambling, "I'm sorry to came here unannounced... but I learned your mother came to you this morning, so... I wanted to make sure you were okay. I can leave if you rather…"

"No, stay here please." Lena smiles." I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kara says, while she tried to hold back her needs to take Lena in her arms. "So is your mom here?"

"Yes, She's asleep, and she's gonna live with me for a while, that's the best way to make sure she's not gonna hurt anyone...I need to keep an eye on her to make sure I can really trust her."

"She'd better not hurting you either." Kara grumbles.

Lena smiles at this reaction, she missed the feeling of having Kara worried about her, protecting her, she missed her best friend, and she felt guilty for no reaching out sooner to her, "I'm sorry for all the distance I caused between us for so long ...I was planning to go seeing you today but as you know I have been interrupted."

"It's okay." Kara smiles."You needed some time for yourself, I understand. Unconsciously, I think I needed that alone time too, to heal from some things...But that was painful to not have you in my life every day…How are you doing now?"

"I don't know." Lena sighed. "I feel better about what happened between us, I took a lot of time to think and now I understand more why you did what you did but... it has opened a lot of wounds that I tried hard to forget and now I feel like I'm constantly bleeding emotionally...that's must sound stupid."

"It's not stupid at all." Kara smiles."I kinda felt like this a few weeks ago...But I'm better now."

"What did you do to feel better?"

"A therapy."

"Really?" Lena asks, surprise.

"Yeah...I do it with Kelly...Maybe that could help you too."

"I don't think so." Lena scoffs."I already did a lot of therapy when I was younger, that's never helped me, it's quite the opposite actually…I feel never listen to and always misunderstood and that's make me feel even worse."

"Kelly is really competent, I'm sure she could help you."

"I feel weak to not being able to heal alone." Lena says as she looks down.

"I get that feeling...But you're not weak and that's actually brave to seek out for the help you need."

"I'll think about it." Lena says before taking a look at Kara in her Supergirl suit. "It's the first time that I see you like this since I know the truth and when I think about it I don't know how it's possible that I didn't' figure this out by myself."

"What do you mean?" Kara frowns.

"It's just...you and Supergirl, you really look so alike and of course I know why now but still I feel stupid to not have seen it sooner." Lena smiles. "You smell the same way too."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to take that." Kara chuckles.

"As a compliment...You have a comforting smell" Lena smiles. "There's also the way you look at me..."

"How do I look at you?"

"As if I was important to you." Lena says.

"But you are important to me, Lena." Kara smiles."You are one of the most important person of my life."

"Can you stay here with me for a while?" Lena asks, quietly.

"Nothing could make me more happy." Kara says as she tries to contain the burst of happiness she feels in her chest.

They both get inside the penthouse and sit down on the couch. Lena lays her head on Kara's shoulder while the blonde wraps her arms around her best friend.

With the feeling of Kara's protective arms around her, Lena feels like suddenly her wounds are less opens and her emotional bleeding is less harsh. She feels safe and that's the most important thing at this moment.

As Kara nuzzles herself against Lena's hair softly, while she holds her tight, for the first time in a while, she feels whole again.


	3. heart-to-heart

When Lillian Luthor headed to the living-room this morning, the last thing she expected to be confronted to, was the sight of her daughter and Supergirl cuddling, asleep on the couch. Kara was on her back with her arms around Lena who was laying on her, their legs were also entangled with one another. When the shock passed, Lillian shrugged her shoulders as she headed back to the guest bedroom, after all, it wasn't really that surprising.

Lena stirred slightly as she felt herself waking up, it has been a while since she has slept that well. She frowned when she felt the surface underneath her being unusual. She opened her eyes completely and straighten slightly. She was face to face with Kara, their lips were very close to each other and for one second Lena wondered what she would feel like if she kissed her, she slapped herself mentally after this thought but kept watching her best friend closely, she was so beautiful at this moment, well, she was beautiful all the time, but the particular sight she had in front of her at this very moment was absolutely breathtaking.

Lena is lost in her contemplation when Kara starts to wake-up.

"Morning," Kara says with a smile."Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever." Lena smiles."I'm sorry to have fell asleep on you."

"No problem." Kara replies."I liked that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kara smiles.

They smile and stare deeply at one another, losing track of the time that passed when they're suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They're both snapped back to reality while they pulled away from each other as they get-up from the couch at the same time.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lillian says in a sneaky tone. "Do you want to take breakfast with us Supergirl?"

Lena glared at her mother while for some unknown reasons Kara's cheeks started to blush before her alien ears and her super-hearing heard a suspicious noise.

"Uh..Sorry...I...I have to go." Kara stutters."Duty calls."

One tiny second after that, Kara flew through the window and disappeared from their sight quickly.

Lena turned her attention back to her mother who was watching her with a smirk. "What?" she asked, irritated.

"Nothing." Lillian replies, still with this infuriating smirk. "So, breakfast? I can make you some pancakes."

"Since when you want to be all motherly with me?" Lena frowned.

"I told you I wanted to be better for you."

"Right..." Lena sighed. "Let's go for some pancakes then..."

* * *

 

After stopping a bank robbery, Kara headed to CatCo, smiling ear-to-ear when she was interrupted in her track by the ringing of her cellphone, "Alex! How are you?" she asks with an enthusiastic tone.

Alex who was at the DEO, could hear Kara's smile through the phone, which was something that warmed her heart. "I wanted to check if you were okay 'cause I didn't hear from you since yesterday, but you seem fine so..."

"I am more than fine Alex, it's like I can finally breathe again!" Kara says, ecstatic.

"I take that things are going well between Lena and you now?"

"Yeah...I think so." Kara replies."I slept with her last night."

"What?!" Alex frowns even though Kara couldn't see her.

"What...No, I didn't mean...I mean...We slept together on the couch...I was still in my Supergirl suit." Kara stammers.

"All right." Alex mutters. "What do you think about having dinner with me and Kelly tonight?"

"Can I bring Lena with me? I mean...If she wants to go with me."

"Um...Sure, why not? The more the merrier."

"Thank you, Alex." Kara says."See you tonight."

* * *

 

Lena was at L-corp, typing something on her keyboard when her cell phone vibrated on her desk. She smiled when she saw it was a text message from Kara.

_"Hey! :D I'm sorry to have run away this morning, your mother is kinda scary when she tries to be nice, I mean scarier than usual. Whatever, Are you free tonight?"_

Lena chuckles as she read, before writing her answer.

_"Don't worry about that, she stills frighten me sometimes too. Besides you had important stuff to take care of this morning, I saw how you stopped the bank robbery, that was pretty badass. For you, yes I can be free."_

At CatCo, Kara was working on an article when her phone buzzed, she smiled, guessing it was probably Lena who answered her, it didn't take long for her to open the text message. Her smiles grow wider as she reads Lena's answer while she felt like a comforting warm feeling in her chest.

_":D Do you want to have dinner with Alex, Kelly and I?"_

Barely two minutes after, Kara's phone buzzed again.

_"I look forward to it, see you tonight. Have a good day."_

After reading Lena's answer Kara could now feel like millions of butterflies were dancing in her stomach, and she could also feel her heart beating faster than usual. _"What is happening to me?" she asks in her head. "I'm probably just happy to have Lena in my life again, yeah, that's just that...nothing more."_ She shook her head slightly before going back to her article.

* * *

 

Lena was getting ready for tonight, she had changed her outfits multiple times before opting for a stunning black dress who was clinging her in all the right places. She finished putting some make-up, while her mother was eyeing her suspiciously since a few minutes.

"What again?" she sighed in exasperation.

"You look like you're getting ready for a date." Lillian stated in a neutral tone.

Lena was so taken aback by this reply that she nearly dropped her tube of lipstick. "I...well, I'm not...It's just a dinner between friends."

"If you say so." Lillian smirked.

Lena sighed before taking her bag and closing-or more accurately slamming the door behind her.

Lena was in front of Kara's building since a few minutes, she was pacing back and forth, her heels clicking on the pavement, the thing her mother said before she left couldn't stop echoing in her mind, _"you look like you're getting ready for a date."_ This thought makes her anxious, which didn't make any sense because it wasn't a date, not at all. She took a deep breath before heading to the front door.

* * *

 

At Kara's apartment, Alex and Kelly were already there, they were sitting on the couch when Alex asked,"So... does Lena will be there tonight?"

"She told me she will be." Kara replies as she looks down.

"Don't do that." Alex reprimanded.

"Doing what?" Kara frowned.

"Closing yourself off again... This morning miss sunshine were back but since we came here I can sense that something is bugging you."

"I'm afraid to lose Lena again." Kara sighed.

"Which is understandable after everything you've been through together." Alex says.

"What? You think she's still mad at me?" Kara asks, panicked.

"Kelly, you're in charge. I'm gonna get some booze." Alex says as she gets-up.

Kelly smiled kindly at Kara before saying, "We'll could talk about your fear of losing Lena at our next session but for now I think you should try to relax, and maybe having a real heart-to-heart conversation could be good for the both of you."

"You're right.I'm gonna..." Kara says before a knock to the door interrupted her."Excuse me, I have to..."

Kara opened the door and was amazed by the dazzling sight in front of her, "Wow, Lena you're beautiful, I mean...you look good, very good."

"Thank you...You too." Lena smiles.

"I'm still in my work clothes." Kara mutters.

"Doesn't matter." Lena chuckles."You're perfect whatever you're wearing." _"Wait, why did I say that?" she asks in her head._

Kara was stunned by Lena's declaration, she chuckled awkwardly before Alex said,"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

 

After the dinner Alex and Kelly left together.

Lena was about to go too when Kara gripped softly her forearm as she asked,"Can you stay here for a little while?

"Of course." Lena smiles. "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah...I just thought that maybe...It could be good for the both of us to talk about certain things." Kara stammers.

Lena could feel herself tense-up at this answer, since they find their way back to one another last night, they both consciously avoided any conversation that could have bring-up painful memories. Maybe it was now time to start taking care of their issues.

As Lena stayed silent, Kara says,"That can wait if you want, I don't want to pressure you to..."

"No, you're right." Lena interrupts."It's better to not putting this off any longer."

"Okay...Can we sit on the couch? It would be more comfy."

Kara was nervous, Lena could guess it by the way she adjusted her glasses, it was something her best friend always did when she was stressed or uncomfortable.

After they both sit on the couch, Kara took a pillow in her hands and pressed it against her, another indication of her current anxiety.

Lena softly puts one of her hand on Kara's knee while she says, "Kara relax, I know the conversation that's coming won't be the easiest we could have but I don't plan to push you away again. I just want to understand some things."

"All right." Kara smiles, relieved."Ask me anything you want."

"Well, I have something that kinda bug me since I came here...I thought that you wear glasses only to cover-up your secret identity, so, why do you wear them when you are surrounded by people who know who you truly are?"

"Well, wearing them make me feel more human. There is lead in them, that's stop my x-ray vision and help me better to cope with the over stimulation of the world. And also, that's when I start wearing them that I've really become Kara Danvers, so, I feel that's the glasses are part of my human identity." Kara explains. "Is there something else you want to know?"

"Um, yeah...We've briefly talked about this a few weeks ago, but I really would like to know why you didn't tell me the truth sooner. Because I can't stop thinking that you hid it 'cause I'm a Luthor and you didn't trust me enough 'cause of that."

"Lena it has nothing to do with your last name." Kara sighed. "I know you're nothing like your family, I just...I was scared some people would use it against you, I was afraid you would get hurt 'cause of me...and I didn't know how to bring-up this subject, I was afraid you would be mad at me for hiding this part of myself from you for so long and... I wanted to keep being allowed to be human with you."

"What do you mean? Lena frowns.

"When I first came here, fifteen years ago... I didn't want to be human...I didn't know how to do that, I didn't want to be part of the Danvers family. I just wanted to live with Clark and being a Super."

"Wait a minute, Clark Kent is Superman?" Lena frowns.

"Um, yeah...I forgot to mention that, sorry." Kara says.

"I guess it's another thing I should have seen." Lena mutters.

"Whatever." Kara sighed." After a while I finally accepted the human part in me, I'm not only Supergirl, I'm also Kara Danvers. All my friends know that I'm Supergirl but you didn't know, so that's makes me feel allowed to be more vulnerable with you. You didn't expect me to be the hero who saves the world, all the time. You make me feel normal."

"I will never ask you to fix everything. It's not fair to expect someone to do that." Lena says.

"I'm happy we're on the same page on that." Kara smiles. "Kelly actually helped me to remove all that weight that I used to have on my shoulders, I'm better now...I really would like to know how you are doing now, Lena?"

"I'm good." Lena says with a smile."And I forgive you for...everything."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kara smiles."But I wasn't talking about us. I was meaning...How are you doing with your… emotional bleeding?"

"Well...I'm...I think I have to accept that I'm gonna feel like this forever, nothing could ever change all the things that's happened to me anyway."

"You can't change the past but you can heal from it and move forward, and you deserve to do that." Kara says, taking one of Lena's hand in her.

"I don't know how to do that." Lena sighed."I think I'm kinda terrified to try another therapy and ending-up being disappointed again and hating myself even more."

"You don't have to be afraid about that." Kara says, rubbing softly her thumb over the top of Lena's hand. "If that's can make you feel better I can even go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kara smiles."That's what friends are for."

* * *

 

Lena was turning in her bed for the thousandth times of the night, even if she was getting better since she got Kara back in her life, her chronic insomnia wasn't getting better. She was so exhausted but couldn't get any sleep, She wanted to cry, and she felt stupid for it. After three hours of berating herself for anything she could feel, her anxious agitated brain finally agreed to give her a few hours of peace.

The next morning, Lena headed to the kitchen and found her mother cooking,"What are you doing?"

"Waffles." Lillian smiles.

"Aren't you tired of playing the role of the perfect mommy?" Lena scoffs.

"When are you going to trust me?" Lillian sighed.

"When you'll give me good reasons to do it."

"I have a gift for you."

"Awesome, it's keep getting better." Lena says, sarcastically while she sits down on a chair.

Lillian puts a waffle in a plate in front of Lena before leaving the kitchen.

Lena observes the waffle suspiciously before taking her first bite.

A few minutes later, Lillian came back in the kitchen with a huge teddy bear.

"Is that..."

"The same teddy bear you had when you were little? Yes." Lillian smiles.

"The one you took away from me when I turned seven 'cause I was suddenly become too old for this silly thing." Lena says, bitterly.

"One of my many mistakes, consider this as my way to apologize." Lillian says, handing the teddy bear to Lena.

Lena contemplated the teddy bear while she stroked its soft fur before saying, "It's gonna takes more than a teddy bear to gain my entire trust but thank you...I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, maybe that could help you sleep better."

"I hope so." Lena mutters.

* * *

 

A few days later, Kara and Lena were seated in Kelly's waiting room. Lena was anxious, she couldn't fool Kara, no matter how much she would have wanted to. Kara was able to hear her heart beating faster than usual while her hands were slightly shaking, she took Lena's hand in her while she says,"It's gonna be okay."

Lena smiles before saying,"You don't have to wait for me here while I'll be in there."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Kara insists.

"You truly are the most wonderful best friend I'll could have asked for." Lena smiles.

"I can say the same thing about you." Kara says while she pulled a lock of brunette hair away from Lena's face and tucked it behind her ear.

They stared deeply into one another eyes when Kelly opened the door of her office, snapping both of them out of their reveries.

"I guess that's my cue." Lena mutters before pulling away from Kara.

Kara watched Lena disappearing into Kelly's office, she remembered what her therapist taught her, she couldn't save everyone and fix everything, but she really hoped she could at least make Lena feeling a bit better.

* * *

 

Lena is sitting silently in front of Kelly, she doesn't know what to say, or more accurately, there was so many things that needed to be said that she doesn't know where to start. "I'm sorry." she sighed.

"For what are you sorry for exactly?" Kelly asks.

"For sitting here like a wordless idiot."

"You'd be surprised about how many times that happen, so you're not an idiot. People often don't know what to say the first time they come here, so let's start simple." Kelly smiles. "If I ask you, what do you feel? What's the first thing that come into your mind?"

"I feel like I'm constantly bleeding emotionally." Lena replies.

"Since when do you feel like this?"

"Since I found out that Kara is Supergirl. I forgave her but I feel like it's opened a lot of wounds that I'd rather forget. I guess...She screwed my abilities to compartmentalize my emotions." Lena sighed.

"Before we go further, could you clarify what do you mean by compartmentalize your emotions?"

"Well I...I put them in boxes...Like... I imagine my body is full of boxes and I put all the confusing feelings who could stop me to function properly in them, and then I divide them in two categories, in one side there's the feeling that I plan to deal with later when I'll have the time and the energy for that and on the other side there's the feeling that I don't want to face, ever, and so, I shove them so deep down that I even forget they exist."

"I see." Kelly says."I understand more the emotional bleeding thing. No matter how much you can be strong it's impossible to spend your all life bottling-up your emotions, there's always a time when everything crash down and I think that was is happening to you right now, so, putting your feeling into boxes and shoving them deep is the most unhealthy coping mechanism someone could ever have."

"That's the only one I know." Lena says as she looks down.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that my job is to help you find healthy coping mechanism, then."

Lena looks-up into Kelly's direction and with the way she is looking and smiling at her, She instantly knows that this therapy is gonna be different, Kara was right. She's relieved and more hopeful than ever.

After her first session with Kelly, Lena was walking down the street with Kara when her best friend asked,"So, are you okay?"

"Not yet." Lena said."But I will be, soon."

"If I can do anything to help you get better, tell me." Kara smiles.

"What about a movie night at your apartment?"

* * *

 

Lena is sitting on the couch while Kara is searching a movie for tonight in her DVD collection, when she asks,"Do you have something precise you want to watch?"

"Anything you pick is fine with me." Lena smiles.

"Okay, how about a Disney movie?"

"I should have seen it coming." Lena chuckles.

"Have you already seen Frozen?"

"I don't think so." Lena frowns.

"We need to correct this mistake now." Kara says as she grabbed the DVD.

"This is my favorite Disney movie." Kara says as she presses on the button to start the movie.

"I thought it was Lilo & Stitch?" Lena frowns.

"True. So, this one is my second favorite."

At the end of the movie, Kara sniffed before turning to her best friend who was crying too and asking,"So, what do you think?"

"It's one of the saddest movie I've ever seen." Lena says as she wipes her tears.

"It's not that sad." Kara says while she reached Lena's cheek with her palm to wipe the last remaining tears.

"I think it is." Lena insists. "Imagine having powers that you have no idea how to control but being forced to hide them anyway."

"Oh, I can imagine that very clearly." Kara chuckles nervously.

Lena frowned before understanding what Kara was meaning,"I'm so sorry, Kara...I didn't realize."

"It's okay." Kara smiles.

"I can't imagine how hard that must be for you to live your day-to-day life and having to hide your true nature."

"It was extremely hard when I suddenly landed here, but I can manage that better now." Kara says. "It just gets painful again when I get close to someone and I can't be truly myself with them."

"I'm glad it doesn't have to be like that anymore between us." Lena smiles.

"Me too." Kara smiles."I just wish I've told you the truth about me sooner."

"I know."

After a few minutes of silence when the two best friends were staring at each other, Kara asks, "Do you want to get back home or do you want to watch another movie with me?"

"I don't want this movie night to end now." Lena says, softly.

"Me neither." Kara smiles."I let you pick the next movie."

* * *

 

After the second movie of the night, Kara turned her attention back to her best friend for asking her what she thought about the movie, when she noticed that Lena was deeply asleep on the couch. She gets up quietly to turn-off the TV, trying to not make too much noise.

After she was done, she stared at her best friend, wondering what to do. Lena looked so peaceful that Kara didn't have the heart to wake her up. She didn't want to let her on the couch either, after pondering her decision for a few minutes while she contemplated the beauty of her best friend, Kara decided to carrying her delicately to her bedroom.

After laying her gently on the bed, she tucked her comfortably under the sheets before installing herself on the other side of the bed. Before turning off the light and trying to sleep, Kara took the time to observe Lena, at this moment she realized that Lena Luthor was the most stunning woman she has ever seen and probably also the most radiant living being of any planet.

She slowly puts her palm on Lena's cheek before caressing it softly while she thought, _"How it's possible to be so beautiful?"_ She didn't understand what she was feeling, she shook her head before slightly pulling away from Lena and turning off the light, she really needed to get some rest.


	4. Coming Home

Kara stirred as she felt herself waking-up, she nuzzled against the soft surface against her while her eyes were still closed. She inhaled the alluring vanilla scent for a few seconds and furrowed her brow before opening her eyes, her arms were wrapped around Lena-who was still asleep. She gasped silently in surprise before quickly and quietly getting-up from the bed. She didn't even take the time to take a breakfast, she written a note to Lena for when she'll wake-up and changed into her Supergirl suit before flying through the window. She needed to clear her mind for a little while.

When Lena opened her eyes this morning, she frowned while she wondered where she was. She took a look at her surroundings, before realizing that she was in Kara's bedroom- except that Kara wasn't there and the apartment seemed to be empty. After heading outside of the bedroom, she noticed a note on the table. She smiled when she saw it was Kara's handwriting.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't take a breakfast with you this morning, Supergirl had some stuffs to handle. I'll call you later."_

Lena sighed, she knew Kara probably had no issues with her staying in her apartment while she wasn't there but for some unknown reasons, Lena wasn't comfortable with this idea. Being in this apartment felt too good and too safe, it was like coming home after a long absence, it was the same feelings Kara gives her, it was way too scary and Lena wasn't ready to face these feelings, not yet. She took her bag and headed to the front door, a certain blonde couldn't stop occupying all her thoughts.

* * *

 

Lena was sitting in front of Kelly again, this time she was less anxious than the first time, even though she was still kinda nervous.

"So, are you feeling better than last week?" Kelly asks with smile.

"I think so...Even if I have a long way to go before being really okay." Lena sighed.

"What being really okay means to you?"

"Well I...I guess that means not feeling miserable and gloomy anymore, not being hurt by anything, maybe...I don't know." Lena sighed.

"I'm agree for the part of not feeling miserable and gloomy but unfortunately getting hurt is part of being alive."

"Well, I...I think that suck." Lena says as she fidgets in her seat.

"Yes, it does suck indeed." Kelly chuckles slightly. "That's something a lot of people struggle to accept but unfortunately the bad times and the risk of getting hurt are parts of life. But that doesn't mean you're going to feel miserable all the times. You can be happy and still have bad days, that what being alive is."

"How can I overcome the bad days?" Lena asks.

"For instance, you can...think of the good ones and lean on those you love, one of the most important things is to allow yourself to feel your pain, not putting it in a box and pretending you're fine."

"I understood that...no more boxes." Lena says.

"No more boxes." Kelly smiles." You're progressing quickly, it's good."

"I don't have the feeling that I'm really progressing, I feel like I'm regressing sometimes." Lena sighed.

"You're not regressing, that's something you tell yourself because you still haven't learned to love yourself." Kelly smiles. "I think its also important that you understand that healing is not a linear process, sometimes relapses do happen, that's doesn't mean you're regressing, that's just means you're healing at your own pace, that's why you have to be kinder to yourself, so that you'll can learn how to take care of yourself when you're relapsing and working on getting better again."

"I really want to get better." Lena says.

"That's good, choosing to heal is the most important step." Kelly smiles.

"But that's not the easiest." Lena sighed.

"No you're right, it's even the hardest." Kelly says."But once you've understood that you deserve to be happy, once you've chosen healing over misery, you've already done half of the work."

"Does it mean that I'm on the right path?" Lena asks.

"Yes, you are." Kelly smiles."And I really have faith that you're gonna heal faster than you think."

"I hope so." Lena mutters.

* * *

 

Weeks passed by, Lena kept getting better while her friendship with Kara became even deeper than before, because now they didn't have any secrets or lies to weight on their friendship. Kara could truly be herself, and she never felt more free.

The movie night became a weekly tradition that none of them would have missed for the world.

"There's something I really want to ask you but I'm not sure you're comfortable with that." Lena says after the first movie of the night ended.

"You can ask me anything." Kara smiles.

"I wondered...would you mind talking about Krypton with me? I really would like to get to know you."

"You already know me, Lena." Kara smiles.

"Yeah...I know Kara Danvers and Supergirl but...I really would like to know who is Kara Zor-El." Lena says.

"Um...Okay...I...I don't know where to start." Kara stammers.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to..."

"No, it's fine." Kara says." You're one of the few persons I feel comfortable enough to share this part of myself with. What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Lena smiles.

"Alright." Kara says before she started to open-up to her best friend the way she has dreamed to do it for years.

She talked about her family, her parents, her friends, her planet, how she felt when she lost everything.

"I think I'm never gonna complain about my past ever again." Lena sighed."I can't even imagine everything you've been through."

"Well, as Kelly told me, it's not the competition of who as the worst." Kara says. "I think I've been lucky, if I didn't land here, I wouldn't have Alex in my life today. I wouldn't have the ones who matter the most to me and I can't imagine my life without the family I've chosen. You, included."

Lena took one of Kara's hand in hers before saying,"You're my family too."

Kara smiled softly before losing herself in the captivating green eyes of her best friend, until she glanced at her red lips, wondering what they would taste like, before clearing her throat and trying to forget about her confusing thoughts and feelings. "Besides, it's not that bad, I've found my mom a while back and I know Argo City still exist, so..."

"Why you didn't stay there?" Lena asks. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've decided to live here, I just...wonder."

"Well, when I was there, I realized that I wasn't meant to live like a kryptonian...I'm still an alien but I feel like this planet is the one I belong to, and I happy about it." Kara smiles. "Earth is my home."

 _"You are my home, Kara."_  Lena thinks while she rubs softly her thumb over the back of Kara's hand.

"I think it's time for us to take another picture to put on this photo frame." Kara says while she points at the picture of she and Lena.

"You're right." Lena chuckles."Which made me think that I need to buy another photo frame. I still feel bad about the way I shattered the other."

"Stop feeling bad about that." Kara says. "You had every right to be angry and express your emotions at this moment, that doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Lena smiles.

"That's my job as best friend." Kara says before taking her phone who was on the table in front of them.

"Come here." Kara says while she puts one of her arms around Lena.

Lena smiles before getting closer to her best friend, she could feel her heart speed-up, Their cheeks were touching while they smiled ear-to-ear. Lena wished she could have stayed like this forever, with Kara's arm around her, she felt safe, like if she was exactly where she was supposed to be, she was home.

* * *

 

Kara was sitting in her front of Kelly for their weekly appointment. She was smiling while she talked about how she and Lena have become even closer than they used to be before the revelation.

"You look happy." Kelly says with a smile.

"I am." Kara beamed.

"I think you don't need therapy anymore."

"Really?" Kara frowns.

"It's up to you to decide if you want to keep doing this therapy, but from my perspective I think I've accomplished my mission." Kelly smiles.

Kara paused for a while before saying,"I think I'm good, but what if I'm not?"

"Then, you come back here." Kelly smiles. "But keep in mind that I'm dating your sister, so we're going to keep seeing each other on a regular basis. So, I'll be there for you if you ever need anything."

"True." Kara chuckles. "Thank you, Kelly. For everything."

"I'm glad I've been able to help you." Kelly smiles.

* * *

 

Lena was at L-corp, focusing on her work, when Kara entered into her office.

"Good Morning!" Kara says.

Lena took her attention off of her laptop and beamed at Kara who was carrying a package,"Hi!"

"I have a gift for you." Kara smiles.

"What is the occasion?" Lena chuckles.

"Well, I...I wanted to keep my promise to buy you a new photo frame." Kara stammers.

"You didn't have to do that." Lena blushes.

"I wanted to." Kara says while she handed the package to Lena.

"Thank you." Lena said, before unwrapping her gift slowly. "And you've added a new picture of us."

"I wanted to do things well." Kara smiles.

"Thank you, really." Lena beamed."I love it."  _and I love you, she thought, hoping her best friend didn't suddenly become mind reader._

"You're welcome." Kara smiles.  _Oh, Rao! she's so stunning when she's happy_ ,  _she thought while she couldn't take her eyes off of her best friend._

They stared at one another in silence with a smile on their face, Kara couldn't stop glimpsing at Lena's lips, she needed to find something to say now or the next thing she would be doing, would be kissing her best friend in the middle of her office. She glanced at the floor for a couple of seconds before clearing her throat and asking, "Are you free for lunch?"

"For you, always." Lena beamed.

 _Stop smiling at me like this please!_   _Kara whined in her head,_   _in fact, no, never stop, you're so beautiful._ She cleared her throat again, hoping to make her urge to kiss Lena goes away and asks,"Meet me at our usual place?"

"See you there." Lena smiles.

Kara nodded one last time, before leaving her office. Once she was alone again, Lena turned her attention to the photo frame. She stared at the picture for a while, wondering how she got so lucky to have a such wonderful person in her life. She sighed in contentment before going back to work. She really couldn't wait for lunch break.

* * *

 

Kara and Lena were sitting at their usual table in their favorite restaurant. They already have eaten a big belly burgers with chips and were now savoring a delicious vanilla ice cream.

Kara couldn't help thinking about Lena whenever she smelled a vanilla's scent, because it was way too similar to her perfume. She needed to find something to say to chase the inappropriate thought that was coming into her mind. "So, how are you doing these past weeks, Lena?" she asks.

"I think that I'm better than I ever been." Lena smiles.

"Really?" Kara beamed.

"Yeah..." Lena smiles."I mean, I still have months of therapy to do before really healing from all the shits that happened to me but I'm hopeful about the future."

"I'm so happy to hear that." Kara beamed."See, I told you Kelly could've help you."

"Yeah, I wish I could've found her sooner." Lena says.

"Better late than never." Kara smiles.

"Thank you, Kara, I couldn't have gotten here without you." Lena says, softly.

"Well, that what friends are for." Kara smiles.

"Yeah." Lena beamed while she stared at Kara, she glanced at her lips for a couple of seconds, losing her mind in her daydream before slapping herself mentally in the hope of snapping back to reality. "I'm mainly upset about my relationship with my mother right now."

"What did she do?" Kara scolded while her brow furrowed.

Lena chuckled at Kara's reaction before saying,"Nothing yet, but I still have a hard time to really trust her."

"Which is understandable after all the things she did." Kara stated.

"You're right, but it's been a while since she didn't do anything wrong." Lena says." Do you think I should trust her?"

"I'm afraid I can't have a neutral opinion on this matter." Kara says." But I can still kick her ass if she ever hurt you."

"I know you would." Lena chuckles. "I feel like I just try to enjoy the good moments I can have with her without overthinking everything until she disappoints me again." she sighed.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you with that." Kara says with an apologetic look.

"Don't be, you already done more for me than you could ever imagine." Lena smiles.

"Maybe you should talk about all of this with Kelly." Kara suggests."After all, it's her job to have a neutral opinion on complicated matters."

"Yeah, maybe that could help." Lena says while she observes Kara's lips who have some ice cream on them."You have, some..."

"What?" Kara frowns.

Lena reached her hands to Kara's face and brushed her lips with her fingers to wipe away the ice cream. "There..."

"Thank you." Kara whispers.

* * *

 

"So, how are you today?" Kelly asks with a smile.

"I'm good, for the most part." Lena answers.

"What bugs you the most right now?"

"My mother." Lena sighed."I dreamed for so long to be important to her, and now she lives with me, being the mom I'd always wanted to have and I don't know what to think."

"If you don't know what to think, can you tell me what do you feel?"

"I...I don't know, I feel happy in a way and in other way I feel angry." Lena sighed.

"Do you know why you feel like that?"

"I feel happy 'cause it's like I finally get what I wanted for so long, and I feel angry 'cause...I can't forget how she made me feel all those years and I...I'm not sure I could truly forgive her for the way she treated me."

"Well, we talked about your relationship with your mother a lot these last weeks, so your feelings are completely normal and you don't have to feel guilty about them."

"I feel like I'm stuck in the past." Lena sighed before pausing for a few seconds and saying, "it's like, I really want to move on and be happy with what I have, and I'm happy somehow but...I still can't let go of certain things and I'm mad at myself for that."

"What did we already said about the fact of berating yourself for your feelings?" Kelly reprimands, kindly.

"That it's gonna do the opposite of helping me to love myself and get better."

"Exactly." Kelly smiles."What else?"

"Um...That I should accept my feelings in order to heal from the painful things that happened to me."

"Right." Kelly smiles."Now back to our subject, what is the thing that keep you the most from forgiving your mother?"

"I...I'm afraid to let my guard down and getting hurt again." Lena says.

"What did we say about the risk of getting hurt?" Kelly asks.

"That it's part of being alive." Lena replies. "So, what should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Lena. But I can help you clear your mind." Kelly smiles."The real question is do you want to forgive to your mother?"

"Yes. I want to move forward." Lena says, determined.

"So, you need to stop overprotecting yourself, even if that's a normal coping mechanism since no one ever protected you before."

"Except Kara." Lena beamed.

"There aren't any issues between Kara and you anymore?"

"No, we are... we got even closer than before." Lena smiles.

"It's a good thing, because if you forgive to your mother and it turns out it was a mistake, you won't be alone to face your pain."

"Kara said she would kick her ass if she ever hurt me."

"I'm not surprised by that." Kelly chuckles. "So, now you have a choice to make, you can either keep overprotecting yourself or you can take the risk to get hurt but consider that taking that risk also means giving you more chance at happiness."

"Does it mean that I have to stop expecting the worst from everyone, especially those who say they care about me?"

"Indeed." Kelly smiles. "Also keep in mind, that some people are terrible at understanding their feelings, let alone, expressing them. So, they mess up and it's mainly with the ones they love the most that they screw up. Which do not excuse them for their bad actions but maybe that could give you another perspective."

Lena pondered everything Kelly just said, before saying,"Thank you, I see everything more clearly now."

"You're welcome." Kelly smiles."That's means that I do my job correctly."

* * *

 

A couple of days after her most recent appointment with Kelly, Lena started to trust her mother a little more-not to the point where she was willing to take off the truth-seeker of her arms, but at least she was now able to wake-up every day without the fear that this day would be the one her mother would hurt her again. She still had a long way to go before completely letting her guard down, but she was making progress and that was a good step in the right direction already.

She was coming back home after work, she was kinda grumpy, she has forgotten her phone at home this morning and didn't hear of Kara from the all day, she was kinda worried.

"Supergirl called you earlier." Lillian said while Lena closed the door behind her.

"You know she has a name, right?" Lena sighed.

"Fine! Kara called you, then. She wanted to invite you to a game night."

Lena grabbed her phone who was on the table and dialed Kara's number, it didn't take long for her best friend to pick-up the phone. "Lena!" she could hear Kara's smile through the phone, which make her smile too under her mother's eyes who was watching her with a smirk.

Lena headed to her bedroom to get some privacy. "How was your day?" she asked while she closed the door behind her.

"I caught the bad guys, which is why I didn't have the time to flew through to your office today. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lena says."I had a lot of work today."

"Do you still have some energy left for a game night with the whole team? Or almost the whole team, J'onn and James can't be there tonight."

"I always have energy to spend some time with you." Lena says.

"Awesome! See you at my apartment, then."

"I can't wait." Lena chuckles.

* * *

 

The ambiance at Kara's apartment was cheerful, Nia and Brainy were there with Kelly and Alex. They waited for Lena to arrive before beginning the games.

The Danvers sisters were getting some booze when Alex said to Kara,"I think I've never seen you so happy."

"I think I've never been so happy." Kara beamed. "I've never felt so much at peace with myself and I can truly be myself with everyone who's important to me. I feel free. It's like...I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be and most importantly where I want to be."

Alex smiled and couldn't resist to pull her sister in a hug."I'm so glad to see you like this."

Kara nuzzled in her sister embrace for a while before a knock to the door interrupted them,"That must be Lena!" she says with a smile while she pulled away from her sister.

After opening the door, Kara was once again awestruck at the sight in front of her, "Wow, Lena, you're stunning, I...I mean come in." she stammers.

"Thank you." Lena blushes."I brought some red wine."

"You are the best." Kara beamed.

"Since everyone is here, how about with start by making the teams?" Alex asked.

"You don't team-up with your sister?" Lena asked Kara.

"Um no...actually, since we have two couples in this room, Kelly has suggested that we team-up by couple." Kara blushes.

"Oh...I guess we are a couple tonight, then." Lena chuckled before realizing what she just said."I...I mean..."

"It's okay...I know what you mean." Kara says even though she could feel her heart speed-up, she's glad that Lena doesn't have a super-hearing and therefore can't know that.

* * *

 

After Kara and Lena have defeated the two others team at every game, the game night was coming to an end and everyone started to leave Kara's apartment. Nia and Brainy were the first to left, smiling ear-to-ear, holding hands. Kara watched them with a smile, they were really adorable together and somehow she wished she could have that kind of love one day.

"I can't believe we have been beat by the fake couple of the night." Alex grumbled, while she closed the door behind her.

Kara chuckles awkwardly after her sister remark while Lena looks-down, trying her best to avoid any embarrassing eye-contact with her best friend.

"Do you want to have one last drink with me?" Kara asks with a bright smile.

"Sure!" Lena says, trying to forget how much she wanted to hug and kiss her best friend right now.

* * *

 

Alex and Kelly were holding hands, while they walked down the street when Alex noticed that her girlfriend seemed lost in her thoughts.

"What's on your mind sweetie?" Alex asks.

"I just wonder, how long that's gonna take for Kara and Lena to realize that they're in love with each other." Kelly answers.

"What?!" Alex gasps, almost choking on her own saliva.

"Well, with the way these two look at one another, how they talk about each other, I mean...their romantic feelings are obvious." Kelly replies.

"If it's that obvious, why I didn't notice it?" Alex frowns while she makes them stop their walk.

"Because you are terrible at picking clues, sweetheart." Kelly smiles. "I mean, you didn't notice that I was into you until I told you so."

"Oh, shut up." Alex chuckles, before pulling her girlfriend for a kiss.

* * *

 

One glass of wine later, Kara and Lena were sitting on the couch in an awkward and somehow weird uncomfortable silence, until Kara breaks it, "So…We did pretty well tonight."

"Yeah." Lena beamed."We should do that more often."

Kara nodded with a smile and says,"You know, the few games night I spend without you, when we've been apart...have been terrible for me...I mean...Every day has been hard without you by my side and I..."

"I'm sorry for the way I pushed you away." Lena says, with a guilty look.

"Don't be, it's fine now and even though it has been painful for me, I'm glad that you took some time to look after yourself for once." Kara smiles. "If I'm telling you this tonight that's 'cause I want you to know how much you are important to me, Lena…When I've been away from you I felt like a part of my heart was missing and when we've found each other I felt whole again."

"Kara..." Lena whispers as she can feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"What I'm saying Lena is...Please, don't leave me again." Kara says with glossy eyes.

"I won't." Lena replies with a soft voice.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Lena says while she takes one of Kara's hand in hers, before squeezing it gently.

Kara rubs softly the top of Lena's hand with her thumb for a couple of seconds, before she stares deeply into Lena's eyes and says with a soft voice,"You are a part of my heart Lena Luthor."

Lena is speechless at Kara's declaration and the fact that her best friend is so close to her at this instant doesn't help her to regain her composure. She watches Kara's lips longer than usual, she can't keep living in her dreams any longer, she needs to experience the taste of Kara's lips for real. She moved even closer to her best friend before saying,"I'm about to do the most reckless thing I've ever done...Please, stop me if you don't want me to do it."

Her lips brush against Kara's but no matter how much she wants to, she doesn't feel bold enough to kiss them, lucky for her she doesn't have to do anything because Kara is the one who close the gap between them, and slowly their lips join one another in a tender and loving kiss.


	5. Following our hearts

_Lena is speechless at Kara's declaration and the fact that her best friend is so close to her at this instant doesn't help her to regain her composure. She watches Kara's lips longer than usual, she can't keep living in her dreams any longer, she needs to experience the taste of Kara's lips for real. She shifts even closer to her best friend before saying,"I'm about to do the most reckless thing I've ever done... Please, stop me if you don't want me to do it."_

Kara is hypnotized by every move her best friend is doing. She observes Lena as she gets closer to her, her scent is captivating, she stares deeply into her green eyes while she waits for her to make her next move. She's so beautiful. She feels her heart melting when their lips start brushing against one another and that's when Lena stops in her track. Kara patiently waits for a couple of seconds, until she can't do it anymore. She doesn't hesitate and softly puts her lips on Lena's luscious red lips. She feels as if a firework just exploded in her chest as she can finally know what Lena's lips taste like. She can't think of anything else. She can only focus on the incredible woman she's kissing. Lena has the best flavor she has ever savored. She smiles into the kiss as Lena slowly cups her cheeks with her palms before wrapping her arms around her shoulders, while Kara drapes hers around Lena's waist, pulling her closer to her body. She moans into the kiss when the brunette slides her tongue into her mouth delicately.

This kiss is the accurate definition of what a perfect first kiss is supposed to feel like for the both of them. Their lips move gently against one another while their tongue slowly taste each other. It's soft, tender, loving and better than the both of them could have ever imagined. They wish it could last forever, but breathless they have to break their perfect kiss.

They both sigh in contentment as they try to catch their breaths and rest their forehead together.

After a couple of seconds, Lena is suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions and some tears start spilling from her eyes.

Kara softly pulls away and brings her hands to Lena's cheeks to dry the slight tears that have escaped from her eyes. "It's okay." she says quietly.

A beaming smile spreads across Lena's face. "It's been so long since I wanted to do that."

Kara feels flutters in her heart. She softly takes Lena's hand into hers. "Me too." she says.

Lena laughs. "Really?"

Kara nods."Yeah."

"Why haven't we done that sooner then?" Lena chuckles.

Kara bites her lower lips before saying what she feels. "Because, I've never imagined that you could feel that way about me too. I mean, I'm not sure exactly what I feel for you. I just know that my feelings are deeper than what I've thought for the past years. More than what I'm supposed to feel for my best friend."

Tears well up again into Lena's eyes. She struggles to process what's really happening. Her breathing quicken, and she's pretty sure her heart is about to burst out of her chest.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kara asks worried.

Lena gives her a reassuring smile. She shakes her head. "No, not at all. I just can't believe that all of this is real." she says awestruck.

"Would it help you to believe it, if I'd kiss you again?" Kara asks with a little smirk.

The smile Lena gives her is the only answer Kara needs. She gently cups her best friend's cheek with her free hand and capture her lips in an awe-inspiring kiss.

The second kiss feels even better than the first one. Lena relaxes into it, she softly brings her hand to the nape of Kara's neck, and can't stop the moan that escapes her throat when her best friend's tongue begins mingling with hers. She squeezes gently their joined hands, as she feels as though the world around them has stopped spinning to make them focus solely on this moment.

Breathless, their lips part for a short while before Kara gives a soft lingering kiss on her best friend's lips, as if she wants to communicate all the things she feels for her, even the things she can't put into words.

Lena feels Kara caressing ever so softly the back of her hand before entwining their fingers together. Her eyes flutter open, and she's met with Kara's beaming smile, and sparkling eyes that stare at her as if she is the most precious person of the universe.

Not one has ever looked at her like that. Although when she thinks about it, it's not the first time Kara looks at her this way, but that's the first time she realizes what it means. What they could become for each other.

"Okay, I believe it now." Lena breathes out.

"Who would have believed it, a Luthor and a Super?" Kara speaks with a beaming smile.

Lena's heart tighten in her chest at the reminder that the world expect them to hate each other because of their family history. They're not even supposed to be best friend, let alone falling in love.

"Maybe, we shouldn't do that. Whatever it is." she sighs, her heart already breaking. She looks down. She can bear to look at Kara. She can't stand the fact that whatever they could feel, their relationship is doomed.

"What do you mean?" Kara asks, pretty sure she just heard her own heart shattering.

Lena doesn't answer, doesn't look at her, she keeps staring at the floor.

She feels Kara gently bringing her hand to her chin.

"Please, Lena, look at me." Kara says in the softest tone.

Lena looks up at Kara, her eyes glisten.

Kara brings her hand to Lena's cheek. "Tell me what's on your mind, please. I don't want us to hide anything from each other anymore."

"What people are gonna think if we ever become something more than friends?" Lena asks, voicing her concerns out loud.

"They can think whatever they want, I don't care. As long as no one tries to hurt you." Kara says determined.

A smile curl at Lena's lips. She knows Kara would always protect her, no matter what. And even though Kara is the Superhero between them, Lena would go at the same length to keep her best friend safe.

"Lena, we shouldn't take in consideration what people could think of us." Kara says. "The only thing that truly matters is us, what we feel, and what we can be."

Reassured at her best friend's words, knowing that Kara wouldn't let anyone change her mind about them, Lena smiles. "So, what do we do now?"

"What about... We follow our hearts for starters, and see what happens next?" Kara suggests, her eyes twinkling.

Another beaming smile light up Lena's face. "Sounds like a perfect plan." she says, her eyes glistening.

Kara smiles back at her best friend. She looks down. She smiles when she sees that Lena's hand is still in hers. She looks up and her smile widen. "So, um, it's probably late. Would you like to sleep over?"

Lena raises an eyebrow at the suggestion.

Kara's eyes widen and a blush spreads over her cheeks that feel suddenly very hot. "I... um, I didn't mean, I mean... that I mean really just sleep, in the same bed though 'cause I've only got one bed, and maybe you're not comfortable with that, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So, I can take the couch, and you take the bed, or the other way around if you rather like. Or I can just fly you home if it's better for you. Or we can eith…"

Kara's rant is cut off by Lena's lips pressing against hers. She closes her eyes, savoring the moment. Her brain can't function properly but she doesn't care. Instinctively, her hands tangle into Lena's soft hair. She moans when she feels her best friend wrapping her arms around her body. Lena's tongue slides across her lips, and Kara opens her mouth to grant her access. Their tongue meet again in a so delicious dance. They're kissing only for the fourth times, but Kara is pretty sure that kissing someone has never felt so good that right now, with her best friend, whom she realizes she's in love with. And she's able to feel from the way Lena kisses her and holds onto her that she feels the same.

When Lena pulls away, Kara's eyes flutter open and a silly grin spreads on her face. "Wow." She exhales heavily.

"Sorry for interrupting you but I've had the feeling that it was the only way to make you relax." Lena smiles.

Kara stares at her best friend.  _I love you,_  she wants to say, but she's afraid it might be too soon for a such big declaration, so she chooses to hold back for a better time.

"Sooo..." Kara drawls after she realized that Lena hasn't answered her question, -or her rant-.

"So..." Lena smiles. "I'll be happy to just sleep with you, in your bed, in your arms. If you're okay with that."

"I'm more than okay with that." Kara says,  _it feels like everything I've ever wanted,_  she thinks.

After they've risen from the couch, Kara loans Lena one of her pajamas. They take turn into the bathroom to change into their nightwear before joining Kara's bed as if it is a nightly routine they are already accustomed to.

After she's switched off the light, Kara sticks out her arm, inviting Lena to settle between them.

Lena smiles as she lays over her best friend. She drapes one of her arms around Kara's upper body, and sighs in contentment when she feels delicate fingers running slowly into her hair.

"Sweet dreams." Kara whispers when Lena's breathing let her know that the brunette has drifted off to a peaceful slumber. She wraps protectively her other arm around her best friend, and it doesn't take her long to follow her in the best night of sleep they have gotten in a very long time.

* * *

A ray of sunshine awaken Lena the next morning, but that's not only the light outside shimmering from the windows of Kara's apartment, that's Kara herself when she begins caressing softly her cheek.

Lena's eyes flutter open. Kara is sitting at the edge of the bed, Lena sits up in front of her. "Morning, darling." she says in a raspy morning voice.

"Good morning," Kara smiles, searching for a term of endearment, but the only thing she's able to come up with right now is  _my love_ , and she doesn't want to scare Lena off with a such strong expression of her feelings.

"I went to pick up your breakfast when I woke up." she says, presenting a blue tray containing some scones and two cups of coffee.

Lena narrows her eyes at the tray. She looks up at Kara, "Is that my favorite scones from Dublin?"

Kara nods, pushing her glasses back onto her nose. "Yep! I woke up this morning with some extra energy to burn, so I flew there and got you your favorite sweets."

"Well, dating Supergirl definitely has its perks that I hadn't thought of." Lena smiles.

Her smile fades when she sees the stunned expression on Kara's face, and realizes what she said. She starts to fidget her fingers nervously. "I didn't mean dating dating. I just meant... um..." She clears her throat.

Kara calms Lena's anxiety by softly taking her hand into hers. "Even if it's pretty soon, I think we can call that dating. If you wanna be my girlfriend of course."

A smile spreads on Lena's face as her eyes light up with the happiest expression. "How could I not want that?" she simply says.

Kara flashes a beaming smile at her now girlfriend before settling beside her to savor their breakfast.

After she downed at least three scones, and gulped her coffee, Kara looks at her girlfriend, "So, um... I have to go at the DEO." she says, sliding off the bed.

Lena placed the tray onto the nightstand before sliding from the bed and walking to Kara. "Would you like to have a date with me tonight?" she asks, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Of course." Kara smiles. "At your place or mine?"

"Here will be better, considering that my mother is still living at mine."

"Ah, right, I've forgotten about that." Kara sighs. "Are you gonna tell her about us?"

"I'm pretty sure she already knows." Lena chuckles, thinking about all the times her mother has teased her about her relationship with Kara.

"How is that possible?"

"I guess, she's less oblivious than us."

"Can I tell Alex about us?" Kara asks. "It's my sister, and I always tell her everything. I don't know how hiding something from her, and I don't want to anyway. But if you rather keep what happens between us private, I won't tell her."

Lena smiles, "You can tell her. I just hope she's not gonna give me her overprotective sister speech."

"I can't promise you that." Kara chuckles. "So, um, I'm off to work. See you tonight." she says, quickly changing her Kara Danvers' clothes to her Supergirl suit.

She uses her super speed to step closer to Lena and capturing her lips in a slow sweet kiss. "I love you." she smiles before flying through the windows.

Lena breathes out as her heart quicken when the words Kara said before flying through the window make their way into her mind.  _I love you,_  three little words that hold so much meaning, three little words that have been said spontaneously as if they weren't dating only since one hour but were married since ten years. Three little words that Lena didn't know how much she needed to hear before Kara said them.

A beaming smile light up her face, not only because Kara has told her she loved her, but because she doesn't have any trouble to believe her.

* * *

As Kara hovers in the sky on her way to the DEO, her eyes widen she realizes that she told Lena she loved her. Not that she's regretting it, she absolutely meant it, and she's pretty sure that she's gonna say these words a lot in a very near future. But she would have wanted to do something more romantic than blurting these words before flying from her apartment.

She definitely needs to tell her sister about her new relationship.

After she's landed onto the balcony, she spots quickly Alex talking with an agent of the DEO. She flies swiftly to them and seizes her sister's arm before taking them into an empty room, too fast for Alex to even register what's happening.

"Kara! What the hell?!" Alex speaks once the world stopped spinning around her.

"ImdatingLenaandIvetoldherIloveher." Kara says as fast as she'd brought them into the room.

Alex furrows her brow, "You what?"

Kara inhales and exhales, forcing herself to calm her elation a little bit. "I'm dating Lena, and I've told her that I love her." she says with as much calm as she can muster.

Alex's brow furrows deeper until her face light up. "So, Kelly was right about you two?"

Kara sighs. "Is there someone around us that wasn't aware we had feelings for each other?"

"Well, I wasn't before Kelly pointed out the obvious to me."

"You don't count. You are as obvious as me when it comes to those things."

"Hey! That's not true. Anyway. So, you and Lena, huh?"

Kara grins ear-to-ear. "It's amazing, she's amazing. She slept at my place yesterday, and we..."

Alex holds up a hand. "I don't need to hear about that." she warns with a look that shows how much she doesn't want to know.

"We only just slept."

Alex shrugs. "Anyway, I have to warn her she better not breaking your heart."

"Please, don't."

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't protect your sweet fragile heart?"

"You can't protect me without scaring my girlfriend off." Kara says. "I truly do love her."

Alex smiles. "Has she told you she loves you too?

"I didn't give her the time actually." Kara winces. "I didn't plan to tell her this morning, but it was as if my mouth had a mind of its own, and these words just got out without me realizing it right away."

Alex chuckles.

"Anyway, we have a date tonight." Kara smiles.

"I'm happy for you, Kara." Alex says, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"You promise me you won't scare her off?"

Alex sighs. "Fine." she agrees.

"Thank you." Kara says, tightening her embrace on her sister, a smile spreading on her face.

* * *

Kara is staring at herself in the mirror of her bedroom after she has changed her outfit for the third times since she came back from the DEO.

She furrows her brow, not feeling very comfortable in the tight dress she's wearing.

She uses her super speed to change into some pants and a sleeveless blue top.

Kara gazes at herself again, she feels something is missing, and decides to put her glasses on.

She runs her fingers through her blonde hair that she chooses to let flowing in waves around her face.

Satisfied with the result, she nods at herself, and smiles when she hears a knock at the door.

"Come on in." she says, walking into the main room of her apartment.

The door slides open, and Lena steps into Kara's apartment, her heels clicking on the floor as she is clad with an emerald green dress, her hair flowing effortlessly around her face.

"Oh, Rao." Kara breathes out.

Lena smirks slightly, placing her bags onto the table. "I've brought dinner."

"Let me guess, big belly burgers?" Kara smiles.

"I've also brought you, potstickers, and some vanilla ice cream."

"You're the best." Kara grins, walking to her girlfriend. She cups softly her cheeks and connects their lips in a mind-blowing kiss that makes her hungry for more.

Kara withdraws slowly from the embrace and clears her throat. "So, um... how about we eat now?"

Lena nods, and they settle around the table.

They talk about their day as they eat, sip some wine between their bites. It's not different from the kind of dinner they already had when they were simply best friend, except that their long eye-contacts aren't followed with awkward silences as it used to be for years.

At some point in the evening, they shift from the table to the couch, sitting as close as possible to each other.

Kara watches Lena putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Her breath hitches for one second when the brunette begins licking the remaining of ice cream from her spoon.

Lena glances at her girlfriend beside her. She smirks when she notices the burning desire in her eyes, and raises an eyebrow amused, "You okay, darling?"

Kara sucks a breath. She shook slightly her head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just... starving." she says, putting a generous amount of ice cream into her mouth, and smearing some of it on her chin.

Lena laughs.

"What?" Kara chuckles.

"I really need to teach you how eating properly." Lena says amused.

"That's um... embarrassing." Kara giggles, shifting her position from the couch.

As she's about to grab a napkin, she feels Lena's warm hand on her forearm. She spins around to look at her girlfriend.

"Wait," Lena smiles, encouraging Kara to settle back on the couch. "Now I can do what I wanted to do the first time it happened."

"Which is..." Kara drawls.

Lena smirks as she gets closer to her girlfriend. She puts her hand on Kara's cheek and caresses it softly before bringing her face closer to hers.

Kara closes her eyes when she feels Lena licking slowly the ice cream from her chin before capturing her lips in a rousing kiss.

Their tongue connect for while, until Lena sucks at Kara's bottom lip and pulls away with a smile.

Kara's eyes flutter open. "I love you," once again the words escape her mouth before her brain has even the time to process what she's saying.

Kara winces slightly, a little frustrated at herself. "I'm sorry for blurting such important words again."

"I love you too." Lena says with a beaming smile.

Kara's eyes widen. "You do?" she speaks surprise, although she's not surprised to know Lena feels the same, but hearing those words make what's happening between them even more real.

"I do." Lena nods, smiling.

A beaming smile spreads across Kara's face as they move even closer to one another and tangle into each other's arms before their mouth join in a meaningful and emotional kiss that slowly tuns into a searing one.

Before she realizes what she's doing, Lena is clutching at Kara's top.

Kara moans in pleasure into Lena's mouth when she feels her girlfriend's hands slithering under the fabric and making contact with her skin.

That sound is the one that brings Lena to reality and makes her realize what's about to happen if they keep doing what they are doing. Not that she doesn't want it to happen, but she wants to be sure that Kara wants this as much as she does.

"Kara," she gasps when the blonde begins scattering kisses along her throat.

Kara straightens her posture, and gazes at her girlfriend concerned. "Sorry, did I get too far? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Lena smiles and takes Kara's hand in hers. "Kara, you haven't done anything I didn't want. I just want to be sure that you're ready to take the next step with me."

"I am," Kara confirms with a smile.

Lena smiles. "Can you take us to your bed, quickly?"

Kara grins. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend and uses her super speed to settle them on the bed, gently laying Lena onto the surface.

Lena gets rid of her shoes as Kara takes off her glasses and places them onto the nightstand before leaning in to give a quick kiss on her lips before tugging her top over her shoulders and yanking off her pants, showing her toned and defined abs.

Lena gasps at the sight as she stares at her girlfriend. She's pretty sure her brain has had a short-circuit at the first glance she's given on Kara's perfect body that was only covered with her underwear.

"Did I leave you speechless?" Kara teases.

"You are breathtaking." Lena exhales awed.

Kara smiles, leaning in to capture Lena's lips in a promising and stirring kiss.

Lena tangles her hands into Kara's hair as she slides her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

They savor each other's taste until they part breathless.

Lena sucks softly at Kara's bottom lip before giving a loving kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Can I take your dress off?" Kara whispers against her girlfriend's lips.

Lena nods. "Yeah." she breathes out.

Although Kara could have used her super speed to remove Lena's dress, she chooses to take her time. She slowly helps Lena out of her dress as if she's unwrapping the best present she's ever had.

She tosses Lena's dress on the floor beside her own clothes while she gazes awestruck at her girlfriend who's lying on her bed, only covered with lacy underwear.

Lena sits up in front of Kara. She raises an eyebrow amused. "Who's speechless now?"

"You are perfect." Kara says wonderstruck.

A little blush spreads over Lena's cheeks and her lips curl in a smile. She closes her eyes as Kara cups her cheeks and her heart races in her chest when their lips meet in a slow scorching kiss. She moans into the kiss as she slides her hand behind Kara's back, getting closer to the clasp of her bra. She stops though when she feels her girlfriend shivering and tensing up slightly.

She shifts one of her hands from Kara's back to her cheek and wraps her other arm around her girlfriend's body.

"Kara, what's wrong, darling?" she asks softly.

"Nothing," Kara smiles, leaning in to kiss Lena's lips.

As Kara's lips graze hers, Lena can feel that something is different. She lets her girlfriend connect their lips nonetheless before pulling away.

"Kara, I can feel that something has changed from earlier." Lena speaks quietly.

Kara shakes slightly her head. "I... I'm sorry..." She looks down.

Lena lifts softly Kara's chin with her fingers. She gazes tenderly at her. "You don't have to apologize. It's okay, if you're not ready yet."

"I am. I... I mean, I was... but..." Her voice got caught in her throat.

"We can wait if you want. There's no rush, okay?" Lena says softly.

"I wanna do this, Lena. I truly wanna do this but..."

"But?" Lena encourages with a kind smile.

"But... I've never done this..." Kara says.

Lena's eyes slightly widen in surprise.

"With someone I truly love, as much as I love you." Kara adds.

Lena's lips curl in a smile. "What's the matter then?" she asks softly.

"Well... Sometimes, when my emotions are out of control, so are my powers. Super strength and all that..." Kara replies.

"You're afraid of hurting me." Lena understands quickly.

"Yeah." Kara sighs.

Lena smiles. "You don't have to be afraid, Kara. I trust you. But you have to trust yourself too."

"I don't know what do to, Lena." Kara sighs.

Lena takes softly Kara's hand in hers. "What about this? We try to see how far we can go, and at the second you start feeling that it's too much and you're overwhelmed, we stop right away." she says. "Okay? No pressure, no expectation. Just us." she smiles.

"Just us." Kara nods with a smile, relieved to have a such amazing understanding girlfriend. "Okay." She exhales.

"Okay," Lena smiles. "I'm gonna kiss you now, if you're okay with that."

For only answer, Kara leans in first to capture Lena's lips in a touching kiss that expresses all the love she feels for her.

Lena smiles into the kiss as Kara wraps her arms around her.

After pulling her girlfriend closer to her, Kara gives another soft kiss on her lips before lowering her attention and kissing at the freckle of her throat.

Lena closes her eyes and gasps at the feeling of Kara's lips on her skin.

Kara smiles against Lena's skin and dives to scatter kisses over her neck until she catches her earlobe between her teeth and bites it gently. "Can I take your bra off?" she whispers.

"Yeah," Lena agrees with a blissful sigh. "Can I..."

"Take off mine too? Yes." Kara answers Lena's question before the brunette got the time to ask it.

They swiftly unclasp each other's bra, throwing them next to their clothes before gazing at one another, their increasing desires visible in their eyes.

Their lips meet again in a searing kiss, and they both moan into each other's mouth when their bare breasts make contact for the first time.

Without noticing it, they change their position and Lena starts laying on her back as Kara places herself above her.

Kara begins scattering kisses from Lena's jawline to her throat as she kneads very softly her breasts. Until she slides down to give the most perfect kisses over Lena's chest, her hands caressing her tummy.

"Kara," Lena puffs when her girlfriend starts swirling her tongue over her sensitive nubs, using her super speed to switch from one to the other.

Kara kisses Lena's breasts one last time before slithering down and kissing her abs. She smiles when she feels Lena tangling lightly one of her hands into her hair as her breathing quicken under Kara's stimulation.

Lena begins shivering in anticipation when Kara starts scattering steamy and loving kisses over her stomach.

"Kara," she exhales heavily as the blonde swivels her tongue into her navel before scooting lower.

Lena frowns slightly after a couple of seconds without Kara touching her. She looks down to find her girlfriend silently asking her the permission to take off the very last barrier of clothes. She smiles and accepts with a little nod.

Kara smiles back and gently slides down the soaked lacy panties to throw it probably beside their pile of clothes.

She begins by kissing Lena's inner thighs, moaning quietly at the delicious taste of her girlfriend's arousal that is already smeared over them as the brunette tightens softly her grip into her hair.

"Kara," Lena gasps, her back arching from the bed when her girlfriend plunges her tongue into her drenched desire and begins running it into her slick folds at a leisurely pace. She chokes on her breath as Kara slowly increases the pace of her licking and pauses a couple of minutes to give feather kisses at the full length of her sex.

Kara smiles against Lena's hot flesh as her tongue explores her slippery lips until she finally drags her tongue up to her swollen clit and begins wiggling around and over it.

Lena moans loudly at this contact between her sharp intakes of air, and grabs onto the sheets underneath her as she tightens her grip into Kara's hair.

After long minutes of teasing, Kara finally takes Lena's nub into her mouth and sucks gently on it, Lena's moans becoming needier and louder, her entire body writhing as Kara's name escapes her lips on a loop.

Kara increases her suction and releases it before doing it again as Lena's body starts shaking with more strength. She seizes her hips with her hands, helping her to stay in place before backing off her hypersensitive nub and lunging her tongue forward into her sex, feeling Lena grabs tighter into her hair.

"Karaaa," Lena drawls her pleasure, feeling her whole body twitch, and knowing that it wouldn't take long to feel her sweet release. She takes off her hand from Kara's hair, her chest rising and falling between her inhales and exhales.

When Lena's inner walls tighten harder around her tongue, Kara withdraws it before quickly replacing it by one slender finger that she propels easily into her girlfriend's swamped center, and scatters kisses over her watery inner thighs.

Lena moans her approval at this new sensation and after she's adjusted to it, Kara adds another finger to her ministration as Lena's body squirms strongly.

As her girlfriend's nears her peak, Kara keeps twisting and curling her fingers into her and looks up to see the most marvelous sight that she's ever seen.

Lena's eyes are closed and her entire body is twitching in satisfaction as sweet moans and gasps escape from her. Her hand doesn't grab onto the sheets anymore and she looks as if she doesn't know what to do it with it.

Kara smiles as she softly takes Lena's hand into hers before dipping her head and running her tongue firmly into her soggy lips, savoring the scrumptious taste of her girlfriend as she drags her tongue up to her clit. Feeling a flood of moisture pooling from between her own thighs at the things she's doing to the woman she loves and the effect she has on her.

"Karaaa," Lena drawls quietly, her breathing quickening even faster than previously as she tangles back her hand into her girlfriend's hair as Kara finds the sweetest spot inside of her with her fingers while she licks and sucks on her hypersensitive clit.

Kara keeps accelerating her pace until Lena squeezes her hand as she comes with a sweet drawn-out moan that makes Kara's heart flutter while she feels her own arousal drenching her panties even more. She slows down the movements of her fingers and keeps lapping at Lena's center, prolonging her girlfriend's pleasure for as long as she can until she hears Lena's breathing becoming slowly steady again. She kisses her center one last time and carefully withdraws her fingers from her girlfriend's sex before using her super speed to quickly wipe off Lena's wetness from her face and hand.

She looks up at her girlfriend who's lying with her eyes closed, and her body covered with a thin layer of sweat. Kara smiles and slides up to face the stunning brunette.

Kara softly brings her hand to Lena's cheek and caresses it leisurely, wonderstruck over what has just happened.

Lena's eyes flutter open, she smiles at her girlfriend, feeling her heart melt at the admiration she sees into Kara's eyes.

Kara's leans in to give a loving kiss on her girlfriend's cheek until their lips meld together in a searing kiss.

As their tongue mingle together, they shift their position and Kara lays beside Lena, their lips still joined in an ardent kiss. She moans into her girlfriend's mouth when she feels her breasts pressing against Lena's, giving a delicious friction against her sensitive body as the brunette leans in to bury her face into her neck.

"Lena," Kara huffs at the feeling of her girlfriend's soft lips scattering warm kisses over her neck, until she hums pleased when the brunette sneaks her hand between her moisten thighs and begins caressing her saturated panties, leaning down to capture a strained nipple into her mouth, Lena's free hand stroking sweetly her other breast.

"Rao," Kara wheezes, feeling a euphoric pressure on her throbbing clit, soaking her panties and inner thighs faster than pouring rain could soak her entire body.

Lena looks up at her girlfriend, "Kara, can you take your panties off? They've become useless anyway." She smirks.

Kara chuckles slightly as a blush colors her hot cheeks. She yanks off her panties and throws them across the room.

Lena brings her hand to Kara's cheek, "You tell me if you wanna stop, okay?" Although, Kara hasn't seemed scared when she's touched her, Lena knows her girlfriend enough to be sure that the blonde probably still feels some fears of hurting her lingering in her mind.

Kara's lips curl in a smile."Promise." She nodded. "But I trust you to keep us safe."

"Trust yourself as well." Lena smiles, giving a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Kara sighs blissfully against Lena's lips, her fears melting away.

As she slides her tongue between Kara's lips, Lena leads one of her hands between her girlfriend's thighs as the other begins stroking her toned abs.

Breathless due to the kiss, and the sweltering embrace their bodies are tangled into, their mouth part as Lena runs leisurely her fingers into Kara's spilling folds.

"Lena," Kara gasps.

Lena stops her attentions on Kara's sex without removing her hand. "Do you wanna stop?" she asks, fondling softly her firm stomach.

"No," Kara replies in a breathy voice. "I actually wouldn't mind if you go a little faster."

Lena chuckles. "Got it." she says, swiftly bringing her hand up to Kara's nub and drawing circles over it, accelerating her rhythm at each passing second.

Unable to keep her eyes open, Kara closes them as her breathing speed up. Needing something to grab onto, she seizes the sheets beneath her as Lena gives enticing kisses over her neck, one of her hands working its magic between her thighs and the other kneading her breasts.

"Golly," she shudders in a high-pitched moan when Lena drives smoothly her fingers into her overflowing sex and begins moving them with ease.

Enjoying the feeling of having Kara so close to her, Lena brings her thumb to her girlfriend's clit that she begins rubbing at a fast pace while she adds more strength to her thrusts.

Feeling her inner walls clenching around Lena's fingers, Kara knows that she's soon about to come, but even though she tries hard to trust herself not to hurt Lena, her fears come back into her mind and make her hold back her release.

Sensing her girlfriend's insecurities, Lena takes off her face from her neck, and brings her free hand to her cheek. "Kara, look at me." she says softly.

Kara's eyes fly open, she gazes at Lena who's watching her as if she's the most precious person of the universe.

Lena caresses Kara's cheek. "Darling, I know you're scared of hurting me, and we can stop if you want. But if you wanna allow yourself to let go, you can do it. I know it's safe."

Kara breathes out, she cups Lena's cheeks and leans in to catch her lips in a frenzied and emotional kiss that makes her girlfriend know that she's trusting them for what's about to happen.

Lena smiles into the kiss as she brings Kara to the edge of her release, feeling her girlfriend's inner walls tightening around her fingers until her orgasm rips through her body.

Kara moans into Lena's mouth as her orgasm begins submerging her. Breathless, she pulls away from the kiss and removes her hands from Lena's cheeks to grab back onto the sheets.

While strong waves of bliss sweep over her shaking body, Kara squeezes the sheets as firmly as she can while Lena makes her ride her orgasm until her spasms calm down.

Smirking, Lena withdraws her fingers and brings them to her mouth. She sucks Kara's arousal from them, relishing in her savory taste.

"Wow," Kara exhales heavily, facing her girlfriend. "Thank you."

Lena raises an eyebrow amused, "For the mind-blowing orgasm?" She smirks.

Kara blushes slightly. "For that." She smiles. "And also, for helping me to trust myself, and for making me feel safe."

"Always." Lena smiles, her eyes twinkling in happiness.

Kara's smile widen. She furrows slightly her brow. "Why we didn't do that sooner though? 'Cause, you know, that was... Wow!"

Lena smirks, shifting even closer to her girlfriend. She brings her hand to Kara's cheek, and raises an eyebrow, "What about we make up for some lost time?"

Kara's grin is the only answer Lena needs before closing the gap between their lips and pulling her girlfriend in an awe-inspiring kiss.

Hours later, after they have ravished each other's body, like the previous night, Kara sticks out her arm, inviting Lena to take place between them.

A beaming smile spreads across Lena's face as she nestles into the crook of Kara's neck and drapes an arm around her girlfriend, exhaling blissfully at the feeling of safety that courses through her when Kara wraps her arms around her.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Kara says softly, running her fingers into Lena's hair, feeling her girlfriend smiling into her neck and tightening her embrace when she hears the term of endearment.


	6. Happily Ever After

Weeks have passed by since Lena and Kara have started dating, and so far, everything feels better than ever, as if they were finally where they were meant to be.

No one's been surprised when they've revealed their relationship to their friends. It was almost as if everyone around them just knew their bond would take that turn sooner or later.

Although, they haven't talked about that, they were already kind of living together. Lena hasn't spent a night at her penthouse since the day she and Kara have kissed for the first time. And it also feels as if her sleeping issues have been solved by the presence of the woman she loves beside her.

That doesn't stop her to spend a few evenings at the place that she's always had trouble to truly feel at home in. Mainly to spend time with her mother, and somehow making sure that she still behaves correctly. Lena still hasn't told Lillian that she's dating Kara, but as she told her girlfriend a few weeks ago, she's pretty sure her mother already knows.

And Lena gets the confirmation of how much her mother knows what's going on between her and Kara since the beginning while they're playing chess that evening.

"So, how's Supergirl?" Lillian asks nonchalantly as she moves a piece on the chessboard -with her arm free of any truth-seeker-.

"Better now that you're not trying to kill her anymore." Lena replies as though they're talking about the weather.

"I've already apologized for that."

Lena sighs slightly. "You've apologized to me for what you did to me, but you hadn't seemed too much concerned about the pain you've caused to others."

"You're right. I should try to make amends to others."

Lena's eyes slightly widen, "Really?"

Lillian nods. "I will apologize to Supergirl."

Lena smiles satisfied and moves one of her pieces on the chessboard before taking a sip of her wine.

"I better do that before your wedding anyway, if I want to be invited." Lillian says, moving another piece.

Lena almost chokes on her wine at this sentence, she swallows hard as she puts down her glass.

Lillian raises an eyebrow, "What? Did you really think that I hadn't noticed what's going on between you two?"

Lena looks up, and stares slightly defiantly at her mother. "Yes, I'm dating Kara. But we're nowhere near getting married."

Lillian smirks. "We'll see about that."

Lena shifts uncomfortably on her seat. She furrows slightly her brow, confused. "Are you really okay with Kara and I? Not that it would impact my relationship with her with if you weren't, but that could however badly impact ours."

Lillian simply shrugs. "Who am I to stand in the way of true love? Besides, I've always known it would turn out like this." "

Lena frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious from the start how much you care for each other. And It's also obvious from the way you stare at each other that it goes way past what best friends are supposed to feel." Lillian says, "I'd lie if I'd tell you that it didn't bother me at first, but I've got a lot of times to think about it. And I do know that if I want to be in your life, I have to accept your choices, and accepting the one you're dating. So, yes, I am really okay with you and Kara, and I won't do anything to ruin your happiness."

Lena inhales and exhales sharply. She grabs her glass. "I feel as if I have landed in some kind of alternate reality that I've always dreamed of." she says, taking another sip of her wine, hoping the cool liquid could make her realize that she's living in the real world and that her life has gotten better than anything she would have felt brave enough to simply hope.

_How has my life gotten so good, anyway?_  she wonders to herself as the wine makes its way down her throat.

"You should invite her to dinner, I could take the opportunity to apologize and get to know my future daughter-in-law." Lillian says, pouring some wine into her own glass.

Lena gulps, her eyes widen, and she softly pinches her forearm to make sure she's not dreaming.

Out of everything her mother could have said, the last thing that she has expected was for her girlfriend to be invited to what seems to be a family dinner.

* * *

And judging by the look on her girlfriend's face after Lena told her about their new dinner invitation with her mother, Kara hasn't seen that coming either.

"You want us to have dinner with your mother?" Kara says, turning off the TV and sitting down on the couch, her eyes wide open and a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, technically she's the one who wants to have dinner with us." Lena replies, sitting down beside her girlfriend. "I've had the same reaction as you when she told me that earlier tonight."

Kara furrows her brow, as though she's pondering what saying next.

Lena places her hand on her girlfriend's knee. "We don't have to do it though. I understand if it's too much for you, you know... considering the fact that she hurt you a lot."

Kara scoffs slightly. "If only that was just me she did hurt, Lena."

Lena looks down, chewing softly her lower lip until she feels Kara's hand over hers. She looks up.

Kara sighs. "I'm sorry, Lena. I know she's your mother, and I should be kinder and..."

"No," Lena interrupts, entwining her fingers with Kara's. "You don't have to do anything, especially after everything she's done."

"Do you wanna go to that dinner?" Kara asks.

"Yeah." Lena says. "She really has changed, Kara. That doesn't mean you have to forgive her whatsoever. But I chose to trust and forgive because I needed to, and I don't regret it. She's the only family I have left after all..."

"We are a family, Lena." Kara says softly. "I mean, you're part of my makeshift family, and I'm pretty sure everyone feels that way."

Lena smiles."I know, and I'm happy about it. I couldn't have dreamed of a better family. But what I meant, is that she's the only one I have outside of our family."

"Let's go to that dinner." Kara breathes out.

Lena's eyes slightly widen. "You sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel forced to do that only to make me happy."

"I don't feel forced." Kara smiles. "I might not trust Lillian right now, but I do trust you, Lena. So, if you're telling me she's changed, I believe you. It'll be a good occasion to see it with my own eyes. And if that makes you happy, that's a huge bonus to me."

Lena's lips curl in a smile. "You're the best." she says, leaning in to catch Kara's lips with her own.

Kara moans quietly when Lena's lips come in contact with hers. Even after weeks of dating, and hundreds -or thousands of kisses-, kissing Lena still feels as unique and special as the first time.

She moans louder when Lena smoothly slides her soft tongue into her mouth before nipping gently at her lower lip.

"Take us to bed." Lena whispers, her voice dripping with desire.

Kara is more than happy to oblige her girlfriend's sweet demand and swiftly lifts them into the air, using her super speed to settle them onto the bed.

"Wait," Kara says as Lena is about to capture her lips in a kiss.

Lena smiles as Kara grabs the small ring that is settled on the nightstand.

A ring with a discreet red stone that Lena has given to Kara a few days after the first night they've made love. Although she trusted Kara from the start not to hurt her, and she's been able to make Kara trust herself enough, she knew that her girlfriend felt the need to have something that would reduce her super strength, and erasing completely her fear of hurting Lena in any way.

That's why she came up with this ring with the ability to slightly diminish Kara's powers without stripping her from them.

"I really like this ring, you know." Kara smiles, after she's slid the ring on her finger. "I wish I could keep it all the time."

A beaming smile spreads across Lena's face. "I'll give you a better one, one day."

Kara raises an eyebrow amused, "Like a wedding ring?" she says, her heart fluttering.

Lena's eyes widen, "Um... I..." She gapes, a crimson blush coloring her cheeks.

Kara can't help but chuckling. "I'm just teasing." she says, although getting married to Lena feels like the best thing that could ever happen to her.

Kara shifts closer to her girlfriend and cups softly her cheeks, pulling her into a loving kiss that slowly turns into a searing one.

They quickly take off each other's clothes, and begin ravishing each other's body with electrifying touches and scorching kisses that expresses all the love they feel for one another.

Their bodies are pressed together as their fingers are plunged into each other's drenched heat when Kara grabs Lena's hand as they're about to come at the same time.

Lena squeezes Kara's hand when she feels her sweet release sweeping over her.

Kara gently squeezes back before collapsing onto her girlfriend. "Rao," she exhales heavily.

Lena smiles, draping her arm around Kara's shuddering body as she wipes off her hand over the sheets.

After she's caught her breath, Kara straightens her posture to look at her girlfriend beneath her. "How do you do this to me? I mean... It's always... Wow." She breathes out, wonderstruck.

Lena smiles. "I love you," is the only thing she says to answer Kara's question.

Kara's heart melt as every time she hears Lena pronouncing those words. Even after weeks, it always gives her the same warmth in her heart as it did the first time she's said it.

She leans in, capturing Lena's lips with her own in a mind-blowing kiss, their tongue finding each other even quicker as if Kara's been using her super speed.

"I love you," she says quietly, resting her forehead against Lena's.

They stay like this for a while, only one thought crossing Kara's mind on a loop. _I'm gonna marry this woman, one day._

* * *

As they stroll on the pavement, on their way to Lena's penthouse to have dinner with Lillian, Kara can't stop her brain to race miles in a second, that makes her wonder if her brain also has a super speed she wasn't aware of beforehand. As least the contact of Lena's hand into hers is enough to soothe her agitated brain.

Her brow furrows as her lips are pursed while she wonders if this dinner is truly a good idea and how this is going to turn out.

"You okay?" Lena asks, tightening softly her grip on her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm nervous." Kara admits.

"It's gonna be okay. She's not gonna hurt you, or me." Lena says as they step closer to the building.

"I know, I'm not worried of that." Kara sighs.

Lena opens the door before the doorman got the time to do it for them.

They enter the building, their hands still joined.

"What's worrying you then?" Lena speaks quietly.

"Meeting your mom for the first time." Kara sighs.

Lena chuckles. "You've already met my mom, a lot of times actually."

"I know, but that's not the same." Kara says as they step into the elevator.

Lena presses on the button that leads to the floor her penthouse is. She waits for Kara to voice her concerns if she wants to.

"Everytime I've faced your mother, I wasn't me." Kara says. "I mean, I was Supergirl, and yes being Supergirl puts a lot of weights on my shoulders, but that also makes me feel more assured, more powerful... Like I can take on anything."

"What's different when you're Kara?"

"I don't know how explaining it." Kara sighs.

"Well, you don't have to explain it." Lena smiles. "I love every version of you." she says, knowing this phrase is enough to calm down her girlfriend's anxiety.

A beaming smile spreads across Kara's face. "I love you too."

Lena leans in to capture Kara's lips in sweet kiss that she hopes can erase her girlfriend's insecurities.

Kara melts into the kiss and brings her hand to Lena's cheek as their tongue begin mingling together until they pull away breathless.

"Feeling better?" Lena smirks as the elevator chimes.

"Yeah." Kara grins as they step out. "But Kara Danvers is still nervous about meeting her girlfriend's mother for the first time."

"And she has no reason to be." Lena smiles.

Kara shrugs. "You will understand the day I will introduce you as my girlfriend to Eliza."

Lena's eyes slightly widen, "What?"

"We're here." Kara breathes out when they arrive in front of the door.

"You ready?" Lena asks.

Kara tiptoes from one foot to the other, pondering how much she's ready or not. She turns her head and cups Lena's cheek with her free hand before shifting closer and pressing her lips against her girlfriend's in a way that gives her all the strength and courage she needs.

"Now I am." Kara exhales.

Lena smiles as they spin back the door, ready to have what could possibly be the weirdest dinner they've ever had.

* * *

As Kara is sitting around a table with her girlfriend seated beside her and her mother's girlfriend across her, she can't help but wondering what has been the weirdest part of the night.

Having dinner with Lillian Luthor is bizarre on its own. But having Lillian Luthor act nicely towards her definitely does feel like the strangest thing Kara's ever experienced.

Like she's made sure to make all Kara's favorite foods, which means that instead of the fancy dinner Kara has expected, she got pizza, potstickers and ice cream. Accompanied with the most expensive bottle of wine that Kara's ever tasted, but still, the evening is simpler than she would have thought. Almost normal even.

Another thing that feels weird for Kara, is the fact that Lillian is actually calling her by her actual name and doesn't mention Supergirl at all. That makes Kara feel almost human.

But the best part of that dinner for Kara is to witness for the first time some healthy interactions between Lena and her mother. Lillian actually looks like a mother who cares about her daughter for real and truly loves her. Lena doesn't seem stiff in her mother's presence like she had been for the past years. And that fact alone could be enough to make Kara forgive Lillian for her past mistakes because no one deserves to be loved more than Lena does.

As it's starting to get late and the dinner comes to an end, Lena puts down her glass of wine and turns her attention to her mother. "Mom, don't you have some things to say to Kara?" she says.

Lillian clears her throat. "Right, I almost forgot." She turns her attention to Kara. "Kara, I've invited you today mainly because I wanted to apologize for... everything. I'm not naive enough to think that a simple apology can make up for all the wrongs that have happened between us, wrongs that were all my own doing. But I am hoping that with time, we could have a peaceful relationship. I truly am sorry for everything I did, and I thank you to have been there for Lena when no one else was."

That moment definitely won the weirdest part of the night's prize for Kara. She adjusts her glasses on her nose and spins her head to her girlfriend with a confused expression on her face.

"I heard that too." Lena smiles.

Kara turns her attention to Lillian. "Apology accepted." she says. "For Lena I can get past everything that happened. But I'm still watching you carefully." she warns with a little smile.

"I wasn't expecting any less from you." Lillian says, rising from her seat. "As lovely as this dinner has been, it's getting late. We should call it a night."

Kara and Lena both internally sighs relieved that the dinner turned out well and stand up on her their feet.

"Don't bother with the dishes. I'll clean it up later. Goodnight, girls." Lillian says before letting Kara and Lena alone.

Kara furrows her brow, "Your mother does the dishes? That's the most surprising thing of the night."

"I think she's very bored actually." Lena says as an idea makes its way into her mind. "Anyway, how about we go home?"

Kara's eyes twinkle and a beaming smile spreads on her face. "Home?"

"I... um, I meant... your apartment." Lena says. "Unless you wanna sleep here and have breakfast with my mom tomorrow morning."

"What do you wanna do?" Kara asks, her smile not fading.

"Actually," Lena begins with a smile, "I like better sleeping at your place, that makes me feel more at home than anywhere else."

Kara's smile would have widened if that had been possible. "I am very glad you're saying that 'cause I wanted to ask you if you wanted to live with me... at my place. Although it's less fancy than this huge penthouse."

"Well, as I said, your place does feel more homey than anything else... much like you." Lena smiles.

"Sooo," Kara drawls with the happiest of smile.

"Sooo... Yes, I wanna live with you, at your place." Lena grins.

Kara smiles so much that she can feel her cheeks slightly hurt. She softly cups her girlfriend's cheeks with her palms and connect their lips in a sweet kiss that slowly turns into a mind-blowing one when Lena leads her hand to the nape of Kara's neck and sweeps her tongue across her lips, allowing their tongue to mingle until they find themselves being breathless.

Their eyes are still closed when they rest their forehead together as they catch their breath.

Lena slides her hand down to place it on Kara's hip, and opens her eyes.

When she feels Lena's hand on her hip, Kara's eyes flutter open, and she gives Lena another beaming smile. "Let's go home." She breathes out.

* * *

_Home,_  although it's a simple word with a simple meaning, Lena didn't fully understand it before meeting Kara. And as their relationship keeps progressing in the most beautiful way, the meaning of the word _Home_  is becoming even clearer not only in her mind, but in her heart as well.

_Home,_  it's nestling herself between Kara's arms. It's having the woman she loves pressed against her body. That's protecting Kara when she has a bad day, and trying to remove the heavy weight the Girl of Steel still has to carry on a daily basis, although Kara has told her that this weight feels so much lighter than before.

_Home,_  it's having her hand finds Kara's as they walk down the street. It's spending game nights with their makeshift family. That's having movie nights together, their two bodies that always look for each other's warmth tangled together. It's nuzzling into the crook of Kara's neck as they fall asleep.

_Feeling at home,_  that's the sentiment that courses through every inch of her being this morning as she's woken up at the contact of soft lips kissing tenderly her cheek.

Lena's sleepy eyes flutter open, her lips curl a smile at the beaming sight she gets as soon as she starts her day.

Kara is seated in front of her, her hair up in a ponytail, and glasses on her nose as she's dressed in casual clothes.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Kara exclaims joyfully.

Lena sits up. "Happy thanksgiving, darling." She smiles.

Kara leans in to catch her lips, and Lena could swear she feels herself melt every time Kara touches and kisses her.

"I think this Thanksgiving is gonna be the best I've ever had." Kara smiles.

"Me too," Lena says. "It's the first year I truly feel grateful about my life."

Kara's smile spreads wider on her face, knowing that Lena feels truly happy warms her heart in a manner she cannot explain.

"Are you gonna tell your mom about us?" Lena asks.

"Yeah," Kara says with a beaming smile. She's been wanting to tell Eliza for months that Lena and she are more than friends, but that's an announcement she wants to make face-to-face and not over the phone. And between her job at CatCo and her job as Supergirl she hasn't had the time to fly to Midvale recently. "I can't wait to tell her." she adds.

"Speaking of moms," Kara continues, "I've finally been able to convince Alex that Lillian really has changed, so she can come to our family dinner if she wants."

"Thank you, Kara." Lena smiles. "I see if I can convince her to take a night off."

After she's been certain that her mother was on right path, and knowing how much she loathed spending her time without doing anything, Lena offered her a job at L-Corp. Trusting her mother enough to work with her in the company she's worked so hard to rebuild was something that Lena would have never thought possible.

But then again, she hadn't thought either that she and Kara could have become more than friends, although she's always known that a part of her heart has wished for it to happen.

Lena had never thought that she could ever be truly happy, surrounded by loved ones that make her feel that she is truly part of a family.

But here she is, preparing a Thanksgiving dinner for that said family for whom she was grateful for every day.

"I wish I could help you with the dinner, but I'm afraid to mess it up if I try." Kara says.

"You can finish up to heat the turkey once it'll be done." Lena replies.

"I can help you if you want." Alex -who was already there with Kelly- speaks.

Kara furrows her brow, unconvinced, "I think Lena can handle the dinner just fine."

Alex puts her hand on her hips. "What that's supposed to mean?"

Kara giggles. "Let's face it, Alex, you're an even worse cooker than me."

"Yeah, she's not wrong." Kelly smiles warmly at her girlfriend.

Alex scowls.

"It's okay, you have so many qualities to make up for that." Kelly smiles, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

Which is something that's enough to light up Alex's face.

"Do you want some help?" Kelly asks Lena.

Lena nods her approval and the two of them keep preparing the dinner.

As they make casual talk, they hear a knock at the door.

"At least, I'm good at opening doors." Alex says, strolling to the door and pulling it open. "Mom."

Lena's heart misses a beat at this word. She doesn't understand why, she has already met Eliza and she hasn't been nervous. Probably because she wasn't dating Kara at that time. It's safe to say that she understands what Kara has felt when they had dinner with Lillian for the first time.

The feeling of Kara sliding her hand into hers brings her back to reality and calm down her sudden nervousness.

"You ready?" Kara whispers.

Lena nods with a little smile, and Kara begins leading them to Eliza.

"Eliza, you remember Lena, right?" Kara says.

"Of course, I do, sweetie." She smiles at Kara before turning to Lena, her smile not fading. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise." Lena says with a little nod and a smile.

Kara clears her throat. "So, um, Lena and I are dating actually."

"Oh." Eliza smiles. "I mean, is it the moment I'm supposed to act surprised by this?"

Kara chuckles slightly. "Was it so obvious?"

"That you had more than friendly feelings for your best friend?" Eliza says. "Yes. Although, I wasn't sure these feelings were returned. I'm glad to know they are. But that's become obvious to me that something was going between you two when you told me that you've begun living together."

Kara smiles at the fact that her chemistry with Lena is obvious to anyone as she feels her girlfriend relaxing beside her.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie." Eliza says, taking Kara into a quick hug. "Welcome in the family, Lena." she smiles, squeezing gently Lena's shoulder before stepping closer to Alex and Kelly.

Lena sighs relieved. "Phew, that went well." she says quietly.

Kara smiles, gazing at her girlfriend, mainly at her red lips she always longs to taste again. "Golly, I want to kiss you so, so bad." she whispers with a voice dripping of desire that shows how much she does want to kiss Lena.

Lena smirks as she swiftly cups Kara's cheek with her free hand as their other hands are still joined and connect their lips in a sweet, slow and soft kiss.

Kara smiles against Lena's lips, melting into the kiss.

"Gee! Get a room!" They hear Alex saying loudly from the kitchen island.

Lena pulls away first, a blush coloring her cheeks. She doesn't have the time to linger on her embarrassment though because they hear a new knock at the door.

Kara steps away from Lena, and untangle their hands. "I'm gonna get this." she says, striding to the door.

"Mom," Lena says when she sees her mother entering Kara's apartment. "You came."

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't spend Thanksgiving with my daughter?"

"The kind who..." Alex begins in a mutter, until Kelly elbows her quickly.

"Be nice." Kelly says quietly.

Alex huffs frustrated until she feels Kelly snaking her arm around her waist, and her lips curl in a smile at the soothing feeling her girlfriend always gives her.

"Kara? Alex? What's the meaning of this?" Eliza asks, confused to see Lillian Luthor spending Thanksgiving with them.

"It's okay, mom." Alex replies. "Or at least, Kara says it's okay. I hope she's right." she narrows her eyes at Lillian.

Kara sighs, using her super speed to go to her sister and pulling them in another room.

"You really gotta stop doing that." Alex speaks once the world stopped spinning around her.

"You've promised me that you'd try to make an effort to forgive Lillian." Kara says.

"I'd say I'd try, I didn't say I would be successful."

"Please, if you don't do it for her, can you do it for Lena and me?"

"Seriously, Kara, do you really trust her?" Alex asks skeptical.

Kara stays silent for a couple of seconds, thinking of her sister's question. "I'm trying to." she finally says. "I'm not saying it's easy, but Lena's given her a job at L-Corp and she wouldn't have done that if she hadn't been sure that her mother truly has changed. I trust Lena, so I trust in her judgement as well. Lena better than anyone can know if Lillian has really changed."

"That makes sense." Alex sighs, not finding anything to say that would go against her sister's opinion. "For my sister and one of my best friends, I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Kara says.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asks, walking into the main room of the apartment.

"Our mothers have begun talking about science." Lena says as she and Kelly finish preparing the dinner.

Kara glances around to find Eliza and Lillian seated beside each other. "I guess Eliza forgives easier than you." she says quietly to Alex.

"Whatever." Alex shrugs, strolling to her girlfriend.

Kara smiles, following her sister, and strolling to her own girlfriend.

Lena feels her heart melt as Kara wraps her arms around her from behind. A beaming smile takes place on her face when she feels her girlfriend pressing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The months passed by, and Kara and Lena's relationship kept growing even stronger.

Kara realizes every day the privilege she has of being with Lena, of knowing her as she truly is, without the invisible walls that had surrounded her for years and that she slowly learns to let down with the few people she trusts.

As she's lying on her back, with her girlfriend lying over her, her face nestled into the crook of her neck, Kara is even more aware of the fact that she is the luckiest person of the universe.

She looks up at the window of her bedroom, certain that the night sky is full of stars until she feels Lena shifting slightly between her arms. She looks down. Lena's eyes are closed and her breathing is steady as when she's asleep.

No matter how many stars the sky could have, for Kara, the most precious of all is settled between her arms.

Kara smiles, taking a strand of dark hair away from Lena's face to softly caress her cheek.

Lena slightly smiles in her sleep and nestles deeper into Kara's embrace.

Kara can't help but running slowly her fingers into her girlfriend's smooth hair, her heart and her entire being filled with all the love she feels for the woman between her arms.

Before she realizes it, she whispers softly a phrase in Kryptonian.

"What does that mean?" Lena asks in a sleepy voice.

Kara furrows her brow slightly, "What?"

Lena opens her eyes to meet the dimness of the room, but she doesn't move from her position between Kara's arms. "What did you just say?" she speaks before repeating the phrase Kara has whispered a couple of seconds ago.

Kara's eyes widen, "I did say that?"

Lena chuckles. "Yeah."

Kara inhales and exhales, ready to do something she's been wanting to do for months. "I asked you to marry me."

Lena could swear she's felt her heart stopping for one second. She quickly switches on the light and sits up in front of her girlfriend. "Are you serious?" She breathes out.

Kara sits up to face her girlfriend. "Um... I... Yes. I mean, that's not an exact translation 'cause switching from Kryptonian to English is complicated, but... That's what I meant."

Tears well up into Lena's eyes, and Kara hears her girlfriend's heart quicken as she feels her own heart speed up as well.

Worried that her declaration might be too soon, Kara softly takes Lena's hand in hers. "You don't have to answer me now. You don't even have to say yes if you don't want to. That was just my way of telling you that I love you and that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Lena smiles. "That really does sound like a proposal."

"It is, I guess." Kara smiles, relieved to see the smile spreading across Lena's face. "But there's no pressure. I mean, we don't have to do it right now, or ever if you don't want that."

"I... I love you too, and I do want that." Lena says, her eyes glistening and her voice slightly quavering.

"Really?" Kara speaks, feeling tears brim into her own eyes.

Lena nods, a tear escaping her eyes.

Kara tenderly brings her hand to Lena's cheek and wipes softly the fallen tear off her skin.

She squeezes gently Lena's hand, and exhales heavily. "Okay. Let's rewind and do things right." she says, using her super speed to open the drawer of her bedside table and taking off a stunning purple velvet box.

Lena chuckles. "You had planned all of this?"

"Not quite. I mean, I had planned to propose to you at some point, and I bought this ring a few days ago. I hadn't thought of doing it right now though. But when I've watched you, lying in my arms with all my love for you coursing in every inch of my being... the words came out of their own."

Lena smiles, slight tears spilling from her eyes as Kara speaks.

Once again, Kara brings her hands to Lena's cheeks and wipes off her tears with the most profound gentleness.

"So... um." Kara clears her throat and opens the velvet box, revealing a silver ring with an emerald stone shining at the light of the room.

She gently removes the ring from the box, and softly takes Lena's hand in hers.

"Lena Keiran Luthor, will you marry me?" Kara says with a beaming smile as she stares into Lena's glossy eyes.

Lena's smile widen as happy tears moisture her cheeks.

"I do." she nods with a smile so bright that it could have eclipsed the sun.

She looks down, ready for what's about to happen.

Even though, her hands are shaking slightly at the emotions that course through her entire being, Kara manages to slide smoothly the beautiful ring on Lena's finger. She gazes at it for a couple of seconds.

Lena stares at her own hand that Kara is still holding. "So, we're engaged." she chuckles as though she struggles to believe it.

Kara looks up to stare at her fiancée, still awestruck at her perfection. "Apparently."

Lena looks up too, a beaming smile on her face. "I love you." she says, although she's said these words a lot in the past months, she feels the need to say them again at this very moment.

"I love you too." Kara says with a matching beaming smile as tears spill out from her eyes.

This time, Lena is the one who brings delicately her hands to Kara's cheeks and dries softly the happy tears that have escaped from her eyes.

They smile at each other, their eyes expressing all the love they feel.

As her hands are still on Kara's cheeks, Lena leans in first to capture her fiancée's lips with her own.

Kara wraps her arms around her fiancée's waist as she deepens the kiss and softly slides her tongue into Lena's mouth.

Breathless, they rest their forehead together, and caress each other's cheeks until their breathing become steady again.

They slightly pull away from one another to lock their gaze together.

Although they know that their lives won't always be a piece of cake, they also know that they will have each other, that nothing could ever separate them.

Kara and Lena are certain of one thing at this very moment, what they feel right now is the beginning of their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read that story. :)


End file.
